


喜欢你到老虎融化成黄油

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Female！Luka, Getting Back Together, Surrogacy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 一个满是巧合的破镜重圆故事。单性转，又欺负漂亮笛，以及一如既往的深情万。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. 分手

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天伊万宣布退出国家队，还是想发点什么来纪念一下，虽然内容上没什么相关，但破镜总能圆，未来总有糖（

拉基蒂奇原本以为，今天是再普通不过的一天。因为进入父母旗下的公司接触事务不久，为了避免有他仗着家里的关系坐享其成的闲话，拉基蒂奇在公司里一向都很努力，尽管为此他几乎丧失了个人时间，但和同事打成一片并且也得到了上司和父母的认可，让拉基蒂奇觉得这是值得的。  
唯一让他觉得有所亏欠的是已经和自己开始同居的女友，这段时间连句话都没有好好说过，起初还会打电话，后来通话时间也总是被工作打断，莫德里奇也理解他，很少主动和他联系，即便有事，也是通过短信。  
但今天不同，拉基蒂奇在自己的座位上伸了个大大的懒腰，觉得浑身都松快不少，他们的项目总算是完满的结束，得到了赞赏的同时也得到了休假。这次假期可以说是拉基蒂奇在忙到分不清东南西北时的最大支撑。  
他早早地有了计划，准备和莫德里奇一起去瑞士度假，也已经买好了机票，只等着可以给莫德里奇一个惊喜。  
拉基蒂奇忽然被同事拍了肩膀，打断了这份令他愉悦的畅想，同事看着他笑得狭促，“想什么呢这么入神，还笑成这样。”他用食指指指拉基蒂奇，“哦，我明白了，一定是在想女朋友吧。”拉基蒂奇不好意思地笑了笑，但并未否认。  
“不过也是，这段时间这么忙，你肯定没什么时间和她见面。”同事叹了口气，说着自己的妻子也颇有怨言。  
“所以准备趁着休假带她出去散散心。”拉基蒂奇说道，他知道莫德里奇是不会对自己的工作有任何抱怨的，她总是很理解，也总是让他不要顾虑自己，可也正是因为如此，拉基蒂奇才更觉得自己亏欠了她。  
莫德里奇愿意让着他，也不介意他为了工作忽视自己，归根到底，拉基蒂奇也不是不知道原因，除了她比自己大了三岁，总有一种做姐姐的感觉之外，两人家世的差距也始终是一道沟壑，拉基蒂奇不在乎，但是莫德里奇却在乎，她为此不安，也为这差距反复拒绝过自己的感情，当初拉基蒂奇追她的时候就已经体会过了。  
今天难得是按正常下班时间离开，拉基蒂奇也没有提前告知莫德里奇，想要给她一个惊喜。从认识到同居的这些年，他早已经了解了自己的恋人，回去的路上拉基蒂奇都能猜想到莫德里奇的表情，会惊讶，而这之下又是更加浓厚的喜悦，听自己说起工作顺利会真心实意为他骄傲，然后自己会告诉她这次的旅行计划，她一定会更加高兴，然后又难得露出一点撒娇和难受的神态，说好久都没有和你一起出去旅行了。  
途中他还在一家甜点屋停下，给莫德里奇买了一个她最喜欢的芝士挞，想要以此表示一下自己的歉意。  
拉基蒂奇有些意外地看着家里的灯并没有亮起，在他的印象里，这时候莫德里奇应该已经回家了。她今天也加班吗，拉基蒂奇疑惑地想着，停好车之后拿着甜点走进公寓里，不过也好，他旋即安慰自己，这样自己还能有时间给她做一顿晚餐。  
如今天色黑得早，拉基蒂奇虽然按时下班，但经历了堵车又排队买了甜点之后，回到家里天色已经暗下来。他打开门，室内静谧的暗色让他心里忽然有一种不好的预感。  
莫德里奇并非是不在家，她在家里，只是没有开灯，抱着膝盖坐在餐桌旁，成了一个寂寥的剪影。  
拉基蒂奇放下钥匙和甜点，心中的不安越发的重，他走过去，无意间已经放慢了脚步，生怕让依旧低垂着脸，似乎对周遭的一切都毫无感知的莫德里奇受到惊吓。“卢卡？”他轻声唤道，“发生了什么事？”  
他没有打开灯，只是半蹲在莫德里奇身前，就着外面的灯火注视着自己的心上人。“卢卡？”他再次唤道，伸手搂住她，“你告诉我，无论有什么事，我们都会一起面对的。”他说道，莫德里奇的沉默让他只觉得害怕。  
良久之后，他眼前如同一尊象牙雕塑的莫德里奇好像终于重新活过来，她缓缓摇摇头，以轻柔却不由得拉基蒂奇有所反应的力道拨开了他的手，“没什么事。”她平静地说道，与拉基蒂奇对上视线，却让后者半点看不到往日的温情与爱意，只有如冰的冷漠。  
“我们分手吧。”她用近乎淡漠的语气决然地给这段恋爱关系判了死刑。  
拉基蒂奇想过许多种可能，也许是她的工作不顺，也许是自己连日来的忙碌让她觉得不安伤心，也许是家里有什么困难，最糟的情况，是她的身体染上了某种疾病；但无论是哪一种情况，拉基蒂奇自信自己都会陪着她，他们可以一起解决。但他万万没想到的是，等待自己的却是莫德里奇宣判的一句分手。  
“为什么？！”拉基蒂奇在短暂的愣神之后，终于回过神，双手握着她的肩膀质问道，“卢卡，我们……”他想说我们明明好好的，但忽然想起自己最近的表现，像是抓住了最后一根稻草，急切地说道，“我知道我最近没有怎么陪着你，亲爱的，对不起。”  
莫德里奇的表情依旧无波无澜，让拉基蒂奇更加慌乱，“我已经可以休假了，我正想回来告诉你这件事。”他说道，“我们一起去瑞士度假好不好？我已经把机票都买好了。我知道最近冷落了你，但是……”他哀求道，丝毫不像是一个意气风发的年轻人，“卢卡，再给我一次机会好不好？”  
“这和你的工作没关系。”这不是全然的真话，但也不算撒谎，拉基蒂奇的未来是莫德里奇终于下定决心要和他分手的原因之一。她继续说道，没有甩开拉基蒂奇握着自己的手，他的力道用得那样大，让她只觉得手疼，“我认真想过了，想了很久，还是觉得我们不合适。”  
“我们怎么会不合适！”拉基蒂奇大声地反驳道，“这是我们认识的第五年了，从朋友到恋人，我们一直都很好。”他不知道自己还能做什么，只好更用力地握紧卢卡的手，“而且，他们都说情侣同居会出现很多问题，但是我们从来没有啊。”他努力搜刮着语言，一向能言善辩的人此刻也语无伦次，“我们没有吵过架，就算有问题，我们不是每次都很快解决了吗。”他甚至都已经想过，等到自己凭着能力在公司站稳了脚跟，他就会向卢卡求婚。  
莫德里奇叹了口气，姿态强硬地从拉基蒂奇的掌心里抽回了自己的手，当恋人的温度离开自己，莫德里奇只觉得浑身的热量好像都被夜色汲取殆尽，只觉得凉意一层一层漫上来，而拉基蒂奇的眼神炙热依旧，似乎想要将她冰封的心融化开。  
莫德里奇不允许自己心软，不顾每一个字眼都将心脏伤得千疮百孔，说道，“和这些都没有关系，我不喜欢你了。”  
这句话之后等待她的是长久的沉默，拉基蒂奇似乎是失去了言语的能力，愣愣地看着她。  
他一向都对他们的感情很有自信，一方面因为他知道自己的确深爱着莫德里奇，从见到她的第一眼就知道这辈子自己不会再爱上别人；另一方面是他知道莫德里奇对自己的爱，尽管眼前的女孩有过许多顾虑，也曾经拒绝过自己，但他知道她心底的真实想法。  
但如今莫德里奇简单又直接地推翻了这一切，否决了他们的感情，否认了自己的心意。拉基蒂奇不知道原因，此刻也无暇去想。莫德里奇似乎终于少了与他对视的勇气，垂下了目光，又恢复成之前一语不发的样子。  
拉基蒂奇看着她此刻的沉默，却忽然想起了曾经她接受自己表白的时候说过的话，“我不相信爱情这种从巧克力和豌豆里就能得到的东西，但是我相信你，所以我不会再逃避自己的心。时间会证明我这份信任是对是错，但至少我没有后悔。”  
“你在说谎。”拉基蒂奇从回忆里抽身，看着莫德里奇平静地说道。  
莫德里奇似乎终于受够了与他进行言语上的纠缠，径直起身，“信不信由你，总之这就是事实。”她说着，拉过墙角放着的旅行箱，拉基蒂奇才发现她不知道什么时候已经收拾好了行李，“既然分手了，我会搬出去住。”她轻描淡写地说道，在拉基蒂奇追上她之前已经走到了门口。  
她的手刚放在门把手上，便被拉基蒂奇拉住了另一边手腕，“别走。”刚才的镇定像是错觉，拉基蒂奇又恢复到之前那样的惶恐不安，“我做错了什么，你可以告诉我。”莫德里奇的脸上交织着疲惫与酸楚，眼中却没有丝毫泪意，“卢卡，再给我、给我们一次机会吧。”拉基蒂奇恳求道，“我只想要一次机会。”  
“我们之间，已经不值得一次机会了。”莫德里奇放开门把手，空余的手将拉基蒂奇握着自己手腕的手指一根根掰开，“你以后就会明白，于你于我，这都是最好的选择。”拉基蒂奇快速地摇头，反复说着不是的。  
“忘了我吧。”莫德里奇让他松开了手，克制着自己抚摸一次他脸颊的冲动，“你值得更好的女孩子。”  
拉基蒂奇伫立在门前，甚至没有抬手按亮灯光的力气，芝士挞需要冷藏，此时已经融化，失了口感。他过了好久才想起，自己忘记告诉卢卡，他今天还买了芝士挞这件事。  
后来拉基蒂奇几乎每一天都在后悔，自己当时为什么反应迟缓，为什么没有拉住她，为什么由着她带着所有的个人物品离开了他们原本共同的家。他宁愿自己以强制的手段将她关在家里，宁愿她从此对自己又惧又恨，也好过如今他深陷在思念之中却再也找寻不到自己曾经的爱人。  
而他不知道的是，那天公寓的门在莫德里奇身后关上，她脸上的冷漠冰霜便立刻化作滚烫的泪。她更不敢有停留和犹豫，拖着箱子以最快的速度离开，甚至没有时间抬手抹掉脸上的泪，只能在心里反复念着对不起。  
如果不是家里突然出事，等到她知道的时候，已经欠下了巨额的外债，莫德里奇想自己和拉基蒂奇安稳甜蜜的日常或许还能再维持一段时间。而这件事就像是一把利刃，撕裂了所有美好的虚幻，将残酷的现实抛在她的眼前，让她看清楚、想明白。  
她喜欢拉基蒂奇，喜欢到可以称之为爱，所以她才知道，在拉基蒂奇的人生路越走越稳、越走越广阔的同时，自己不仅无法跟上他与他并肩，还会因为这些债务而连累他。莫德里奇太了解自己的爱人，一旦他知道，只会选择与自己分担，他原本就有优渥的生活，更上一步也只是时间问题，而莫德里奇知道他会选择为了自己改变甚至放弃。  
莫德里奇不能让他这样做。拉基蒂奇应该在商界一展自己宏图报负，娶一位漂亮又门当户对的妻子，最后自己和他的这份感情也只会成为他口中的年轻往事。  
分手是最好，也是唯一，将一切拨回正途的方式。  
莫德里奇回到自己的新家，那并不能称为是“家”。只是一间面积狭小、地处偏僻的公寓，但胜在租金便宜，也不必担心会被拉基蒂奇找到。她想最开始的一段时间，拉基蒂奇一定会想尽办法的找自己，几年的感情，莫德里奇知道自己在他心里这点分量还是有的。  
可找不到之后呢，工作不会等他，他会继续回到公司，自己留下的伤口会被时间所愈合，直到最后连疤也不剩，他终究会释然，会明白自己的确不是他最好的选择，他会遇见另一个女孩，和自己一样全心全意地喜欢他，得到他全部的爱。  
而自己会继续为生活所累，努力还清家里的债务，等到无债一身轻的时候，她或许会再攒上一笔钱，去到瑞士，去看看拉基蒂奇曾经的家乡，走完这段曾经他所期盼，此时却只有自己一人的旅行。


	2. 选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连上了六天忙得脚不沾地的班之后终于可以休息了，来更一章。

两年后——

拉基蒂奇在办公室里，看着财务总监交上来的新一季财务报表，父母如今算是认可了他的能力，也不只是让他在公司里学习累积经验，将集团旗下的一家小规模的公司交给他。管理公司自然要比当初只是做员工事情要多了许多，而拉基蒂奇却对此毫无怨言甚至心存感激。  
尽管他早已经不需要去证明自己什么，但这两年以来工作都是他最好的放松方式，他不愿从当初的那间公寓里搬离，虽然他也不愿意回去，面对只有一个人的冷寂，更被自己的心所困住，念着一个人不愿意走出来。  
“今天除了有两个会议之外，就没有别的事情了。”他的秘书在旁边说着今天的日程，而后又补充道，“另外，您的父母，让您今天晚上回去吃晚餐。”拉基蒂奇看报表的动作停滞了一下，很快就恢复如常，“我知道了。”他说道。  
曾经拉基蒂奇的父母还会操心他在工作中的表现，而如今公司稳定，便开始操心起了他的感情生活。拉基蒂奇都懒得去数过去的这半年里他们给自己安排了多少次的相亲，又明示暗示提过多少次所谓成家立业，他也该考虑一下成家。  
他是想过成家的，两年前甚至更早的时候，可后来他弄丢了那个自己唯一想要结婚的人。  
“我可以和工作结婚。”他曾经这样回过父母，沉默之后他的母亲勉强笑道，“傻孩子，哪有和工作结婚的。”这次回家想必也不会有别的事情，不过是再一次委婉的提起，让他去见一见某位他们觉得不错的小姐，可是除了莫德里奇，所有的女孩子在他眼里都算是一个样。  
不过是一小会的分心，就又让他想到了曾经的恋人，拉基蒂奇捏了捏自己的鼻梁，逼迫自己从那阵伤感中脱离出来。  
这两年来他也不是没有寻找，可找到最后，也不过是知道她之前家里出事，而那段时间正好是拉基蒂奇实习期忙得昏天黑地的时候，便懵然无知，错过了她的一切反常，甚至她要和自己分手，也不知道是为了什么。  
可如今莫德里奇她到底在哪里，却怎么也找不到，她没有再用过自己任何一个社交网络账号，曾经常去的地点也再没有出现过，拉基蒂奇至今都在让人寻找她，却始终没有音讯；其实只要想，一个人要消失在另一个人的生命里，真的再容易不过了。  
拉基蒂奇想到这里，便觉得心里酸涩，更担心她会因为债务缠身过得不好，但他很快又安慰自己，没关系，日子还很长，自己总可以找到她，而再次见到她的时候，拉基蒂奇知道无论如何自己都不会再放开莫德里奇的手。  
家里的晚餐总是丰盛的，拉基蒂奇和父亲谈论了公司近况，男人点点头，算是对于儿子执掌公司后业绩的肯定。拉基蒂奇只顾着闷头吃东西，假装没看见父母间交换的眼色，然后便听见母亲略带刻意的开口道，“伊万，你年纪也不小了……”  
“我不相亲。”拉基蒂奇干脆地回答道，女人叹了口气，“你这孩子……”她无奈地说道，“还是放不下吗？”曾经他们也不是不知道儿子有了一个女朋友，关系稳定到都一起同居了，他们也觉得两人身份并不相配，但还没来得及做什么，那个女孩便主动提出了分手。  
拉基蒂奇的父母在知道这件事后不约而同地松了一口气，看着拉基蒂奇在公司里以工作来麻痹自己也没觉得有什么大不了，毕竟是交往几年的恋人，分手了心里不好受也是正常的。只是没想到，如今两年过去，那个女孩一直杳无音讯，自己的儿子却也始终没有忘记她。依旧住在两人当年的公寓里，拒绝了所有和其他女性发展感情的机会，只知道痴痴地守着。  
“罢了。”女人叹了口气，“我们也不想勉强你。”在这方面难得的通情达理，让拉基蒂奇也心生疑惑，抬起头看着自己的父母，果然听见女人接着说道，“只是我们还是希望，你能有一个孩子。”  
“……您的意思是，代孕？”拉基蒂奇明白过来，询问道，女人点点头，“我们不想逼迫你娶一个不爱的人，这是我和你父亲能想到的，最好的方式。”  
拉基蒂奇的第一反应是拒绝，他低头似是思索，却是在想反驳的话，却在此时看见了刚端上来的甜点，是莫德里奇曾经很喜欢的芝士挞，每一次吃到都会笑得这么开心，还对着自己说过，你什么时候能学会就好了，这样我就不必每次都要出门买了。  
他的目光逐渐变得温柔，想到他们曾经也讨论过有关孩子的话题，又觉得心底打翻了一杯苦酿，拉基蒂奇听见自己说道，“好，我不介意。”他抬眼看着自己的父母，他们显然还准备了说辞，等着继续游说拉基蒂奇，没想到会如此顺利。  
“但对于代孕孕母，我也有要求。”他说道，想法单纯而明晰：既然我无法和心爱的人有一个孩子，那我未来的孩子，至少我希望他或者她，能有那么自己一点心里的影子。  
“那位代孕孕母不能太矮，大概这么高就很合适。”他循着记忆里莫德里奇的身高比出一个高度，“头发在阳光底下看要是金色的，但在室内看起来就是柔和的金棕色，这种颜色不能是染出来的，长度不能太短，至少要过了肩膀。”  
“眼睛必须是榛子色的，双眼皮，嘴唇薄，皮肤白，不化妆也很好看。”  
“身体要健康，不能过于瘦弱或丰腴，腿上有匀称的肌肉。”  
他提出一堆细节要求，也不顾父母的脸色越来越难看，最后说道，“你们要代孕，我答应了，精子我也会提供，但代孕孕母，必须满足这些要求。”  
他的母亲点点头，勉强露出一个笑容，“依你。这些要求我会转告给代孕机构的。”  
拉基蒂奇只知道将心里的标准一吐为快，却不知道自己这是给代孕机构出了一个多大的难题，愿意做孕母的女子里虽然也有能够满足其中几个要求的，但合在一起却难以找到一个符合的人。拉基蒂奇的母亲也知道儿子的想法，便嘱咐代孕机构尽力，他们出手阔绰，代孕机构只能到处去寻找那个完全符合要求的女子。  
莫德里奇就是在这样的前提下，被一个如临大赦的代孕机构工作人员拦住的。她起初并不知道对方的意思，只以为是推销产品，便礼貌地说了抱歉我不想买东西，然后想要离开。不想对方却没有放弃，依旧紧跟着她，“小姐您误会了。”她说道，“我并不是想要向您推销东西。”  
“我是代孕机构的工作人员，想冒昧的问您，是否愿意代孕。”这个说法实在是出乎莫德里奇的意料，让她甚至停下了脚步，疑惑地说道，“什么？”  
对方立刻向她展示自己手中的资料册，事实上，莫德里奇知道这家代孕机构，在她很需要钱的时候，有人曾向她建议过去卖卵子或是做代孕孕母，她也为此去专门了解过，眼前这家的确是规模最大的一家，但她最终还是没有这样做。  
“抱歉，我没有兴趣。”她说道，朝前走着，对方却又追赶上来，“请您考虑一下吧，这家委托人提出的要求您是唯一一个符合的，说实话，我们找合适的孕母都找了好几个月了。”她拿着名片和册子，一边小跑着跟上莫德里奇一边继续说道，“而且这家人非常有钱，只要您受孕成功，每个月都会给您一笔费用安胎，保障您的生活，您如果生下孩子，他们还会支付一笔巨额的报酬。”  
莫德里奇或许可以对许多事冷漠，但是对于钱，她不能，她需要钱。见她停下了脚步，那位女生便知道有戏，立刻给她说起那家人如何有钱，报酬如何丰厚，她又是如何符合那些苛刻的条件，给代孕机构的中间费也是那家人另出，所有的报酬都能够直接给她。  
但这也的确是不能立刻就决断的事情，女生也对此心知肚明，她将名片递给莫德里奇，诚恳地说道，“请您务必考虑一下吧，如果愿意，随时给我打电话。”莫德里奇接过那张明信片，轻飘飘的，却好像随时会划破自己的手。  
她那间老旧的公寓照旧是半点人气也无，莫德里奇回到家里，给自己倒了一杯水，就看着餐桌上放着的一叠账单发呆，尽管债主顾念着曾经的交情，也没有难为她，但债务压身，她又不愿意出卖身体，所以日子依旧难过。  
莫德里奇一笔笔算下来，发现这个月自己还差这一笔钱来填补支出，她丢掉笔，靠在椅背上，连轴转的工作已经让她连叹气的力气都没有了。  
最终，她的目光移到了那张被自己随手放在桌上的名片上，上面写着那家代孕机构的名字、地址、联系方式，脑海中浮现出女孩告诉她的、非常具有诱惑性的报酬数字。  
每个月给自己的那笔钱，可以帮她交清所有的费用，还有结余来保证生活，而生下孩子之后的那笔巨额报酬，可以帮她还清债务。  
莫德里奇颤抖着将手伸向那张名片，上面的数字在眼里逐渐变得模糊而扭曲，她才意识到是眼泪浮在眼眶里，倔强着不肯落下。  
她再次庆幸自己选择和拉基蒂奇分手，这样他就永远不会知道，他心中那个骄傲又明艳的女孩子，如今屈从于金钱和现实，是如何的狼狈。


	3. 重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节快乐。  
> cp肉眼可见的冷了，如果你还在看文，请给我一点爱和评论。

拉基蒂奇难得来到这片区域，附近的街区相对混乱，不比城市的中心地段繁华，和他的公司、住所都离得不近，如果不是有极好的商业前景，他需要先进行实地的考察，拉基蒂奇觉得自己怎么都不会想到来这里。  
“我自己开车在这附近逛逛，你先回去吧。”午饭后他对助理说道，索性下午也没有别的事，不如暂时给自己放个假。他这两年有了新爱好，没事的时候总喜欢开着车到处转悠，毕竟曾经有一个人，致力于发现街区里偏僻却有趣的小店，总是喜欢拉着他逛。  
拉基蒂奇看见路边的那个背影时，还以为是自己陷在思念之中，造成了视觉上的错觉，如今看到一个金发的女生都觉得像莫德里奇，但即便如此，他还是放慢了车速，不让自己立刻就从她身边擦身而过。  
而拉基蒂奇心中那点遗憾和失望在从车窗里看见女生的侧脸时尽数化作了巨大的惊喜与无措。他急急地一脚踩下刹车，轮胎在道路上骤停，发出刺耳的摩擦声，引得那个女生也偏过头，在缓缓摇下的车窗之外露出和拉基蒂奇相似的神情。  
真的是她，拉基蒂奇的身体甚至为此而颤抖，他找过许多地方，却不想会在这里遇见，这样的不可置信竟然让他一时失去了动作，只愣在那里，和同样说不出话的莫德里奇在触手可及的距离里对望。  
莫德里奇无论如何也没有想到会遇见拉基蒂奇，自己只是看着阳光不错，今天也没有吐得很厉害，所以就出门去超市采购一些食物和日常用品。如今她已经成功受孕，对方的确财大气粗，或许也是因为已经不抱希望，突然又遇到她这样一个符合要求的代孕孕母，除了每个月固定的支付安胎费，还额外给了她一笔钱。  
也许这个孩子真的对他们很重要。莫德里奇猜想估计是对方一直没有孩子，将最后的希望放在了代孕上，虽然她并不理解为什么会有诸多的外貌细节要求，不过这都不是她该关心的事情。  
无论如何，有了这笔钱，她不需要担心债务，也辞掉了工作不必奔波，只要好好照顾这个孩子就好了。  
只是怀孕也实在不好受，她知道女人怀孩子之后多少都会有孕期反应，但没想到自己过得这么痛苦，睡不好、吃不下、整天吐个没完。  
难得今天觉得自己状态还不错，想要晒晒太阳顺便买点东西，竟然还遇见了自己最不想看见的人。莫德里奇愣在那里，怀抱一松，那个装满东西的纸袋便落在地上，新鲜饱满的橙子骨碌碌地滚出来。  
拉基蒂奇急忙下车，关上的车门在身后发出一声闷响；莫德里奇不知道自己该如何反应，只能扶着肚子缓慢地蹲下去，将掉落出来的东西一件件捡回纸袋里。拉基蒂奇将滚得最远的那个橙子拿在手里，蹲在她的身前，唤道，“卢卡……”  
他的目光里包含着最浓重的思念，即便不看他，莫德里奇也知道那里面有多少温柔缱绻，一如曾经。  
“好久不见。”她说道，打断拉基蒂奇余下的话，从拉基蒂奇手里接过那个橙子，对方似乎还不怎么想给她，借着这时候贪婪地看着。  
比起两年多之前，她的头发长了一些，垂在颊边的发丝在拉基蒂奇伸手之前就被她自己拂去。她与拉基蒂奇的记忆和梦境里并没有多少差别，穿着印花长袖和一件米色的针织长衫，下身还是牛仔裤，却没穿她喜欢的短靴，而是一双平底鞋，只是她却连一个眼神也不愿意给拉基蒂奇。  
他有很多很多的话想要对莫德里奇说，可此刻却统统堵在了喉咙里，唯一能说出口的，是那句再简单不过的，“我很想你。”莫德里奇整理纸袋的手顿了顿，她总是意识不到拉基蒂奇对自己的执着，两年多的时间不足以让他忘了自己，反而让这份感情发酵得更为厚重深刻。她想骂拉基蒂奇傻，可自己又比他好得了多少。  
“我之前看见你的报道了。”莫德里奇笑着说道，还是不愿意看他，像是没听见刚才的话，只是说道，“三十岁以下的优秀人才，我也为你高兴。”她将东西紧抱在怀里，另一只手扶着肚子，缓慢地站起来，虽然月份不大，行动不算困难，但对于这个孩子，莫德里奇是一点都不敢大意。  
“我……”拉基蒂奇同样站起来，想要说话，却先看见了莫德里奇微微隆起的腹部，刚才她蹲着看着并不明显，此刻没有外套或是别的遮盖，清楚地昭示着她的腹中已经有了一个幼小的生命。  
拉基蒂奇刚刚想好的说辞又全数消失，只知道看着莫德里奇的肚子，半个字也说不出口。他想过许多种重逢的场景，可却没有想到再见的时候，自己苦苦思念的女孩已经有了别人的骨肉，而自己已经成了局外人，只能看着，送上一句祝福，独自品尝悔恨和苦果。  
莫德里奇自然注意到了他的目光，她将外套拉了拉，掩住小腹，低头笑了笑，“那我就先走了，很高兴再次见到你。”她以为自己已经足够坚强，可说完这句话，还是有一种想哭的冲动，莫德里奇将这归结为自己孕期的脆弱。  
怀孕，真是个好借口，莫德里奇想着，准备从拉基蒂奇的身边走过，可这个孩子是如何来的，她当然不会告诉拉基蒂奇，留给他这样的印象也不错，自己已经有孩子了，再如何放不下，也应该要死心了。  
“等等——”拉基蒂奇急忙拦住她，“你、你怀着孩子，又拿着东西，太不方便了，我送你回去吧。”他说道，自己不能放开她，拉基蒂奇脑内警报不息，他太清楚莫德里奇的性格了，当初能够和自己断得一干二净，现在只要让她消失在自己眼前，就不会再让自己找到她。  
“不用了。”莫德里奇给了他一个柔柔的笑容，一脸不想麻烦旧友的模样，看得拉基蒂奇心里一痛，“我的家离得不远，我自己走回去就行了。”她看着拉基蒂奇这一身订制的西装，说道，“你还有工作要忙吧，就不用管我了。”  
“不忙！”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，拦着她丝毫不愿意让步，“我的工作已经结束了，现在没有事情。”他的语气让莫德里奇又想起了他们上一次相处，自己说分手的时候，他几乎要哭出来的苦求，她当时可以逼迫自己不心软，但此刻的拉基蒂奇显然更加执着，也一如之前，让她很难忍心拒绝他。  
“让我送你回去吧。”拉基蒂奇已经很久没有这般近乎于狼狈了，他历练出来的所有坚强和成熟，都在莫德里奇面前溃不成军，良久，他终于看见眼前的女孩点头，她客气地说道，“那就麻烦你了。”好像他们曾经只是点头之交，而不是爱到骨子里的恋人。  
拉基蒂奇替她打开车门，看着她坐上去系上安全带才关上门，去到驾驶位发动汽车。“前面直走就好。”莫德里奇平静地替他指路，从窗外涌进的风吹乱了她的头发，但她只是低头看着自己怀里满满当当的纸袋，不愿意稍作整理，更不愿意说话。  
拉基蒂奇替她关上车窗，怕她觉得闷又留了一点空隙。他忍了又忍，终于还是忍不住，开口道，“你……都有孩子了。”这并不是她的孩子，莫德里奇签合同的时候里面的条款看得清楚，虽然是她的卵子，有一部分她的基因，但这孩子落地之后，就和她半点关系也没有了。  
但这种事，自然是不会告诉拉基蒂奇的，莫德里奇可以为了钱选择去做代孕孕母，但她的心气还不允许她将这件事告诉她至今仍然爱得真切的前男友。  
“嗯。”莫德里奇简短地回答道，并不愿意多说。拉基蒂奇觉得心里难受又堵闷，此刻却更觉得生气。  
“那个人呢？”他知道自己的语气很差，但却丝毫不想克制，“他就让你一个孕妇自己出来买这么多东西，万一路上发生什么意外呢，多危险啊。”  
莫德里奇没有说话，只是即将经过路口时告诉他要向右拐。  
而她的沉默在拉基蒂奇看来却也算是另一种回答，想来就是对方对她并不好，即便是有了孩子也不怎么上心，又住在这里，明显是生活条件也不太好。拉基蒂奇此刻很想重重用拳砸一下方向盘，那股气他实在是无处发泄，偏偏还要在莫德里奇面前维持着常态。  
拉基蒂奇可以接受莫德里奇和自己分手，可以接受她不再爱自己，甚至可以接受她爱上别人，有了不属于自己的孩子。可这些的前提都是她过得好，对方能够和自己一样爱着她，将她捧在手心去宠。可是现在呢，拉基蒂奇用余光看着莫德里奇，她显然过得不好。  
想到这里，他更加恼怒，替莫德里奇不值，也气恼自己当初就这样让莫德里奇离开了。  
“前面再左转就到了。”莫德里奇突然开口，将拉基蒂奇握方向盘到指节泛白的手松了松，“再走两步就是我家，我可以自己回去了。”  
“反正也不远，我送你上去吧。”拉基蒂奇说道，“东西我替你拿着，你没这么累。”他在一幢公寓楼前踩下刹车，还没下车这里的环境就让他皱眉，这里显然不是什么环境良好的住所，公寓楼十分陈旧。  
莫德里奇解开安全带，打开车门，“不必了。”她说完下车，看着拉基蒂奇也跟着自己下车，在心里叹气，脸上却不显露分毫，“谢谢你送我回家。”  
“卢卡！”拉基蒂奇再次拦住她，“我送你上去。”莫德里奇知道，就算自己此刻拒绝他，他也一定会跟在自己身后，而这出乎意料的重逢让莫德里奇只觉得疲惫，想坐下好好歇一会，她只好同意，拉基蒂奇立刻就笑起来，将她手里抱着的东西拿到自己手中。  
发现莫德里奇不是住在底层，公寓楼也没有电梯之后拉基蒂奇又皱起眉头，“你是孕妇，每次出门都要上楼下楼太辛苦了。”莫德里奇扶着楼梯缓步上楼，“我就住在二楼，也没关系。”  
“那你月份大了怎么办，还住在这种地方吗？”拉基蒂奇难得的咄咄逼人，莫德里奇并没有回答他，只是拿出钥匙开门，钥匙刚插进锁眼，又改了主意，转过身对着拉基蒂奇说道，“家里比较乱，我就不留你喝饮料了，早点回去吧。”  
她说着想要从拉基蒂奇手里接过东西，后者却不让她如愿，他知道莫德里奇绝不可能让家里乱，但此刻他并没有拆穿这个谎言，“我不介意。”他说道，又试探着问道，“能让我……进去坐坐吗？”  
拉基蒂奇也是在商场里沉浮了两年多的人，人前已经有了波澜不惊的镇定，但在莫德里奇面前，他好像又变回了那个刚进大学的新生，结结巴巴的邀请学姐和自己约会。“我很快就走，不会打扰你……”他顿了顿，忍住心酸加了一句，“你们。”  
莫德里奇扭开房门，背对着他看不见表情，“进来吧。”她说道，拉基蒂奇松了一口气，急忙抱着东西跟在她身后进门。  
莫德里奇的家里并不乱，和拉基蒂奇的设想里一样整洁，只是也足够简陋。只有简单的几样家具，明显还是二手的。他将纸袋放在桌子上，四下打量着，沙发旁的小柜子里放着几本孕期注意事项的读物和如何制作营养餐，桌上的马克杯只有一个，是红白格子款式的，墙壁上有积年的污渍。房间里很冷清，丝毫没有另一个人生活在这里的痕迹，更不像是两个人住的地方。  
无论这个孩子的父亲是谁，莫德里奇都没有和他住在一起，而是独自在这种艰苦简陋的小公寓里住着。这个认知让拉基蒂奇心里的火噌得冒起来，“那个人呢？”他厉声问道，“他都不知道你怀孕了需要照顾吗？就让你自己住着，住在这种地方，一个人提着重物爬楼梯？”  
他走上前，扶住莫德里奇的肩膀，不容得她有丝毫的逃避，“他根本就不管你，只知道让你给他生孩子？！”  
莫德里奇知道拉基蒂奇想错了，她同意让他进门时就该想到这后果，这时候反而说不清，她咬住下唇，告诫自己不能一时也被冲晕了头脑，将真相告诉拉基蒂奇，她的倔强和骄傲都不允许自己这么做。  
“和你没关系。”她尽量平静地说道，“我们已经分手了，这是我的生活。”这话就像是往拉基蒂奇的愤怒上又浇上一勺滚烫的热油，拉基蒂奇气极反笑，“是，分手了，我们已经分手了。”他一向是温柔的，此刻却全然失控，捏着莫德里奇的肩头说道，“你当初就是为了这种不负责任的混蛋和我分手的吗？！”  
莫德里奇猛地甩开他的手，怀着孩子原本就让她情绪比较敏感。不能哭，她告诉自己，这个时候绝对不能哭。“和你没关系。”她再次说道，“我当初没有背叛你，如果你是想知道这个的话。”  
“我想知道的不是这个！”拉基蒂奇说道，“我想知道……”我想知道你为什么这么对自己，我想自己你为什么过得这么不好，我想知道你这么聪明，怎么就会被这种混蛋骗，独自辛苦地怀孩子。我想知道你为什么宁愿独自承受也不来找我。  
“他不值得你这样做。”他换了角度说道，莫德里奇却想告诉他哪里有这么多值还是不值，她难道想做这种事吗，受苦十个月生下一个不属于自己的孩子，可她没有更好的办法了。  
“也许吧，但是孩子是无辜的。”莫德里奇回答道，看着又从纸袋里滚出来的橙子，在它从桌缘掉落前将它放好。既然拉基蒂奇这么想她，也没什么不好，等到生下孩子，自己也有钱离开这里，这次她不会再留在这个国家了，既然要断，那就该断得足够彻底。  
拉基蒂奇虽然生气莫德里奇被这么对待，但他了解莫德里奇的个性，就算对方有诸多地方对不起她，她也不会将这种愤怒转嫁到孩子身上。孩子，他看着莫德里奇还并不明显的小腹，忽然想到，如果当初他们也有一个孩子，卢卡或许就不会和自己分手了。  
想到这里，他鼻头一酸，看着眼前疲惫的莫德里奇，放缓了声音说道，“对不起，我不该这样说你。”莫德里奇摇摇头，并不在意，拉基蒂奇继续说道，“我先帮你把东西放好，你坐着休息一会。”  
“伊万……”她终于唤着眼前男子的名字，“你该回去了，我自己能收拾。”她明显是不愿意再多言，拉基蒂奇看着她拉开椅子坐下，像是累极了。的确也不该再增添她的负担，他们都需要理一理思绪，“那，我就先走了。”他说道，直到走到了门边都还恋恋不舍。  
“路上小心。”莫德里奇并未看他，在拉基蒂奇关上门前，又补充了一句，“别再来了。”  
拉基蒂奇脚步一滞，他并没有和之前一样急迫地表明心意，只说道，“再见。”  
今天他可以离开，但既然重逢，也知道莫德里奇住在哪里，就不会再任由她过着这种孤身的凄苦日子，拉基蒂奇甚至还庆幸莫德里奇现在怀着孩子，无论是搬家还是躲避他都不方便，反倒给了自己机会再次靠近她。  
拉基蒂奇又露出一个苦笑，抬头看着莫德里奇公寓里昏暗的灯光，他心中依旧有许多的情绪，搅扰在一起让他甚至分不出酸甜苦辣，可想到自己又找到了莫德里奇，那个自己牵挂了两年多的女孩，拉基蒂奇的心忽然又奇异的安定下来。  
莫德里奇坐在椅子上，等到心情平复得差不多，也听见轿车的轰鸣逐渐远离，才终于站起来准备归置一下今天买的东西。  
不想刚站起来，那股近日已经很熟悉的呕吐欲望便涌上来，莫德里奇跌跌撞撞地冲向浴室，只来得及将头发拢到一边不至于弄脏，便弯下身对着马桶吐出了今天中午好不容易吃下去的东西，再到后来也没有东西可吐，只呕出一些酸水，胃酸灼烧得她口腔和喉管火辣辣的疼，莫德里奇此刻终于让眼泪肆意淌下，落下来和那些酸水污物混在一起，她尝到了嘴里眼泪的苦咸味，干呕得更厉害。  
她扶着盥洗台好一会才缓过来，按下冲水按钮，在水声响起时拿过毛巾，用水打湿之后也懒得拧干，径直将脸埋了进去。  
凉水让她的脸和眼睛都舒服了许多，只是眼泪还未止住，落在毛巾里被消去温度前几乎让莫德里奇觉得烫伤了自己的皮肤。  
她从毛巾里抬起脸，不愿去看镜子里此刻狼狈的自己，拧干毛巾将脸上的泪痕和嘴角擦拭干净，再倒了一杯水漱口。  
会好起来，她想着，等生下孩子，一切都会好的。  
那些早就该结束的事情，也会彻底结束。


	4. 我有自己的固执

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光棍节来更一波

第二天从猫眼里看见拉基蒂奇的脸时，莫德里奇一点也不意外，他并不是那么容易放弃的人，尤其是在自己的事情上。如果不是怀着孩子，签了合同必须留在市内，更要好好保胎，她早就搬家了，现在想一想，昨天拉基蒂奇走得这么干脆，大概也是想到了这一点。  
莫德里奇在心里叹了口气，瞥见镜子里因为孕期不适而神色憔悴的自己，将家门打开一条小缝，对方似乎已经从昨天的愤怒与痛苦中缓和过来，看见她打开门，露出一个莫德里奇熟悉的温柔笑容，又带着一丝不易察觉的小心翼翼，唤她的名字，“卢卡。”  
他看上去风尘仆仆，西装都透着外面降温后的寒潮气，显然是处理完工作再开车过来的。莫德里奇逼迫自己不要再去注意这些有关他的细节，开口道，“伊万，还有什么事吗？”她没有再扩大门的缝隙，显然不准备让他进来。  
“我是来道歉的。”拉基蒂奇说道，“我昨天不应该这么说你，无论你是因为什么原因……”他顿一顿，视线看向莫德里奇小腹时感到心里一痛，“我应该尊重你的决定。”他已经想好了，既然莫德里奇想要留下这个孩子，那个混蛋不管，他会管，孕期到生产对女性来说并不容易，无论莫德里奇是否还喜欢他，这段时间自己都会陪在她的身边。  
但莫德里奇显然不这样想，她让自己刻意无视了拉基蒂奇手上提着的东西，只平静地说道，“我接受你的道歉。”拉基蒂奇脸上刚露出一丝轻快的笑容，却立刻被莫德里奇的下一句话打消，“你该回去了，路上开车小心一点；我现在一切都很好，你也不必过来。”  
她说着就要关上门，露给拉基蒂奇的缝隙本来就不大，他心中急切，伸手握住门边，莫德里奇被他突然的动作吓了一跳，又担心会让门夹到他，急忙停了动作。拉基蒂奇在此刻拿到了主动权，将门打开得更多，能够让彼此都完全出现在对方眼前。  
“卢卡……”他近乎恳求地唤道，却也仅仅是唤着她的名字，说不出更多的话。他看见莫德里奇无奈地理了理头发，也许是怀着孕，她也没有心思去更多的打理头发，只是简单地用丝带束着。“伊万，”她说道，想说他傻，也想说他固执，但最终她说道，“曾经的事情，你还是放不下吗，我早就说过了我们不合适。”  
她说得无奈，可自己却也很清楚，曾经的事情不是那么容易放下，即使当初说狠话转身离开的人是自己，可这两年多的时间里，最难受、觉得自己无法支撑的的时候，也还是靠着过去的回忆熬过去的。  
可在她的设想里，拉基蒂奇不应该被那段与自己有关的回忆困住，也许会沉浸在其中一段时间，可这之后，他应该往前走，将这段回忆远远地丢在身后，在走得足够远的时候，回头看一看，露出一个释然的笑容。  
时至今日，拉基蒂奇也没有想明白曾经眼前的女孩说的我们不合适，到底是哪里不合适，他始终觉得他们合适极了，只是输在命运阴差阳错的安排上。就好像他也看得出来，莫德里奇现在并不是对自己全无感觉。  
此刻他听见莫德里奇说起曾经，却不想与她继续纠结这个话题，他既然已经找到了这个女孩，那过去的一切对他来说都已经翻篇，他们之间的关系可以有一个新的开始。拉基蒂奇并不介意那孩子是谁的，只要是莫德里奇的血脉，他都会好好对待这个柔软的新生命。  
“卢卡，你知道我不可能看着你活得这么辛苦还什么都不做。”他说道，看着莫德里奇的手落在小腹上移开了视线，又说道，“至少在你怀孕这段时间，让我来照顾你吧。”  
莫德里奇似乎是觉得冷了，拢了拢衣服，拉基蒂奇才意识到这里是在风口上，他挪了挪步子，替她在门前挡住风。  
莫德里奇觉得怀孕的自己真是脆弱得过分，仅仅是看见拉基蒂奇这样一个小举动，换了别人他也会这样做，可还是想要落泪。  
“你什么时候变得这么固执了。”她放弃一般的说道，拉基蒂奇听她这样说，便知道她已经默许了自己在这几个月照顾她这件事，心里松快不少。他看着莫德里奇偏了偏头，便很自觉地走进来，关上了门。  
“曾经我该固执的时候，我没有这样做。”他放下东西之后直视着莫德里奇，说道，“这让我后悔到了现在，所以对，我现在是很固执。”在有关你的事情上，我早就应该这样固执，这一切就不会发生了。  
两人之间一时无话，拉基蒂奇带着些许刻意地转移话题，将带来的东西一件件拿出来给莫德里奇看，“那个，我让人给你做了营养餐。”他将食盒打开给莫德里奇看，“我怕你今天已经吃过了，就让他们做的半成品，你想吃的时候稍微加工一下就行。”  
莫德里奇自己也不知道自己今天到底算是吃过了没有，她已经很努力去吃东西了，尽管她的身体每一部分都在排斥着进食的行为，但她还是逼迫自己吃下去。但吃下去不久，绝大多数也因为孕期反应全吐出来，到最后她也没有力气去算自己吐的和吃的是否对等，只能祈祷那些食物被自己吐出来之前里面的营养能被身体多吸收一点。  
“还有这个。”拉基蒂奇从另一个袋子里拿出一个抱枕和一个小枕头，上面印着一只垂耳兔，让莫德里奇想起了曾经买回同居公寓的那个玩偶，“我看你沙发上都没有抱枕，给你带了一个，里面拆开是一条毯子，你如果累了想在沙发上休息一会，这样不会着凉。”  
他略带担忧地看了一眼莫德里奇，“今天降温了，外面比昨天冷了很多，你在家里也要小心。出门的话，要多穿一点。”莫德里奇曾经身体素质很好，毕竟是当了两年校足球女队队长的人，  
但拉基蒂奇现在不用问，只看着她的脸色也知道现在她的抵抗力比以前弱了。  
“我知道了。”莫德里奇轻声说道，她现在除了必要的遛弯和采购生活用品和食材外几乎是不会出门的，她要好好保胎，可她也是第一次怀孕，哪里知道多少保胎的手段，只有一边看书汲取这方面的知识一边减少出门的次数。  
“我的手机号码，还是以前那个……”拉基蒂奇说道，“你如果有什么事，可以给我打电话。”他忽然有了一种恐惧，担心莫德里奇甚至已经不记得自己的手机号了，而且他也很清楚，就算莫德里奇还记得，她也不会打给自己。  
“你……后来换了手机号。”拉基蒂奇艰难地说道，“我现在都不知道怎么联系你。”  
莫德里奇并没有回答他，像是对这个抱枕产生了兴趣，走过来将它抱在怀里，开口道，“伊万，人得到的越多，失去的时候就会越痛苦，这一点不用我告诉你吧。”可当有些东西摆在眼前，伸手就能得到的时候，谁又能拒绝呢。  
莫德里奇自己就没有做到拒绝，所以才有了现在的对话，她是在提醒拉基蒂奇，也是在提醒自己。  
拉基蒂奇怎么会不明白，眼前的人明显就是准备在生下这个孩子之后再次消失，所以一次次提醒自己做这些事都是徒劳无功的。可拉基蒂奇也有自己的韧劲，就像踢球，不到比赛结束的哨声响起，就不算输，离孩子落地还有很长一段时间，也许在这期间他可以改变莫德里奇的想法。  
“我不知道未来会发生什么，我只能做到现在这一刻不让自己后悔。”拉基蒂奇说着，也不勉强莫德里奇告诉自己她的联系方式，只是将自己的号码写在一张纸巾上，再次叮嘱道，“有任何事你都可以打给我。”  
说完他又让莫德里奇坐着，自己帮她将食盒放进那个明显容量不太够的小冰箱，又将小枕头和抱枕在沙发上放好，莫德里奇打开抱枕摸过里面的毯子，珊瑚绒的，是她曾经给拉基蒂奇提过，自己很喜欢的一种柔软又暖和的材质。  
莫德里奇的家一向整洁，也没有什么需要拉基蒂奇帮忙打扫的，他知道要慢慢来，给莫德里奇时间去接受，所以也没有说更多，“那你好好休息，我就先走了，明天再来看你。”他说道，莫德里奇跟着他走到门口。  
“伊万。”她在对方离开前开口道，“我现在不缺什么，你不用每天都来。”尽管有个弱小的声音在心底唱着反调，表示一点也不介意每天都能看见拉基蒂奇，但莫德里奇还是刻意忽略了，“你工作这么忙，没必要这么辛苦。”  
“不忙。”拉基蒂奇避重就轻地说道，“我能把时间都安排好。”他像是没听见莫德里奇说的拒绝他每天都过来的话，只注意到莫德里奇在隐晦地表示她对自己的关心，不希望他过于辛苦劳累。  
“有人能陪你说说话，你就不会觉得很无聊了。”在拉基蒂奇的记忆里，莫德里奇曾经喜欢踢球，喜欢在阳光晴好的时候逛那些街巷里的小店，喜欢发掘没吃过的美食；但这些事情显然她现在都做不到了，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得愤恨，她是被那个混蛋留给她的这个孩子给绑缚住了。  
“现在无论我说什么，你都不会听了是吗。”莫德里奇说道，想要叹气，却也知道他之前实在是被自己伤得太狠，那股一直被温柔所掩盖的执拗因为这次重逢尽数被激发出来。  
“你说的话，我都会听。”拉基蒂奇柔声说道，“只是就像你说的，我现在有自己的固执。”那就是我既然找到你，就不会再和上次一样轻易放手了。  
“那我就先走了，风口冷，别总是站在这里。”说着，在莫德里奇点头之后离开，动作很轻地关上了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要评论想要爱qwq


	5. 厨艺

莫德里奇忽然觉得自己饿了，难得她在怀孕之后还有这种感觉，一般都是反复告诉自己不吃不行不能亏了孩子而勉强吃饭。她走到厨房，从拉基蒂奇拿来的那一堆食盒里拿出一个，除了营养均衡还颜色搭配得鲜亮，一看就让人有食欲，也都是莫德里奇素日喜欢吃的东西。她将这份营养餐加热，回到客厅小口地吃下去。  
难得的是，一顿饭吃完，她也没有任何想吐的欲望。  
既然已经知道这一次自己单方面想要推开拉基蒂奇是毫无意义的行为，莫德里奇干脆也放任了自己一次，清洗了食盒之后拿出手机向那个早已经烂熟于心的号码发去一条短信，「营养餐很好吃，谢谢你。」  
拉基蒂奇的回复来得很快，尽管也只是一句简单的「你喜欢就好！」但莫德里奇从这些词句中都能感受到拉基蒂奇的好心情。她忽然意识到，自己还是和以前一样，轻而易举就能左右拉基蒂奇的心情。事实上，虽然她从未将这话告诉拉基蒂奇，其实对方也一样，一个小小的举动也能左右自己的心情。  
拉基蒂奇几乎每天都来，变着花样给莫德里奇带来营养餐，也带来各种维生素一类的补品，每次来还不忘询问莫德里奇喜欢吃食盒里的哪一种食物。  
“伊万，我做饭的手艺你是知道的，我不会饿着自己，你真的不必每次都带食盒来。”每次说起营养餐的事情，莫德里奇即便知道对方还是会我行我素，但还是忍不住反复提起。  
“没关系，没关系。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，“我给你带来，你就不用再自己下厨了，可以多休息。我看见书上说了，孕妇不应该久站，对气味也敏感，做饭时候厨房里的气味可能让你不舒服。”有理有据，莫德里奇简直不知道说什么来反驳，“孕妇还应该适当运动你怎么不说。”她睨了他一眼说道。  
说到适当运动，的确提醒了拉基蒂奇，“我也想过了，以后尽量把时间调整到下午来见你，这样可以陪你出去散散步。”虽然他一贯不喜欢晚上还有工作，但夜深露重的时候陪莫德里奇去散步遛弯显然也是不可能，所以只好调整时间。  
“伊万，我是怀孕了，不是失去了生活自理能力。”莫德里奇无奈地说道，放下手里装着煎三文鱼、芦笋和烤迷你土豆的食盒，“而且我才两个月的身孕，自己去散步还是能做到的，公园离这里也不远。”拉基蒂奇对自己从来都是有保护欲的，以前她就知道，如今自己肚子里揣了个孩子，更觉得自己是脆的，碰不得动不得。  
拉基蒂奇在她意料之内的对这事很坚持，“当然不行。你一个孕妇本来就不该每天都走楼梯，现在外面天气又不太好，万一下了雨你滑倒了怎么办。”拉基蒂奇恨不得直接把她接回到公寓里，但知道莫德里奇一定会拒绝，所以不敢开口。  
莫德里奇白了他一眼，“你能不能盼着我好。”她将食盒整齐地码在一起，想着照着拉基蒂奇来的频率，自己连超市都不用去了。  
“我不是那个意思。”拉基蒂奇解释道，“我只是想说，多一个人陪在你身边也是好的。”他更想说的是，我比以前成熟懂事了，可以照顾你保护你，所以你能不能，多依赖我一点。但他猜想，莫德里奇这样刚强的女孩子，大概只会说，我唯一能依靠的只有自己。  
她比拉基蒂奇记忆中更像是被冰封住了心，大概是先入为主的印象，他总觉得和那个丢下了莫德里奇和孩子的混蛋脱不了干系。  
拉基蒂奇一直很想问分开的这两年多的时间里到底发生了什么，但看着如今的情形，也知道不会很愉快，所以他也不愿意向卢卡提起曾经的事。他知道如果自己坚持，莫德里奇未必不会告诉自己，可那和撕开莫德里奇心底的伤口也没什么区别。  
“伊万，在想什么？”莫德里奇见他想得出神，轻声问道，“如果是工作上的事，你就快回去吧。”她原本就不赞同拉基蒂奇把工作时间和安排打乱过来陪自己，奈何拉基蒂奇早就不是曾经对她千依百顺，即便不乐意也会顺从她的话的小学弟了。  
“不是。”拉基蒂奇看着她，想要摸摸她的肚子，但还是忍住了这个动作，“我只是在想，女生好像或多或少都有孕期反应，你还好吗？”他来的这段时间里，倒是很少见莫德里奇吐或是头晕，但别的时候他一无所知。  
心里觉得自己这两个月实在是被折磨得不轻，但脸上莫德里奇却扬起一个笑容，“还好，可能因为我以前身体不错，所以孩子也不是很闹腾。”她已经给拉基蒂奇带来了很大的负担，不能再让他有更多的担忧了，莫德里奇只觉得心下难过，为什么到最后，自己还是给他带来了这么多的麻烦，把他的生活搅得一团乱。  
拉基蒂奇听到这句话也没有什么怀疑，明显松了一口气，“那就好。”他说道，“我就是担心你会吐得很厉害。”他的眸子里含着忧虑，看着莫德里奇的脸颊，虽然是在孕期，但依然显得消瘦，“我感觉你脸色一直都不太好，脸看着也比以前瘦了。”  
“我说过了，我能照顾好自己，你不用这么担心。”莫德里奇笑得温和地说道，她当然不敢告诉拉基蒂奇脸颊和身体比以前看着瘦了和孕期无关，是因为她这两年过得辛苦造成的，所以只能尽量让自己显得有说服力一点，“现在胃口一般，可能月份大了，我吃得更多就胖了。”  
拉基蒂奇立刻顺着她的话说道，“所以你看，营养餐还是很重要的。”得知自己能为莫德里奇做点什么，没有比这更让拉基蒂奇高兴了。  
“但你不也用每天都拿来，不需要麻烦别人天天做一大堆营养餐。”莫德里奇看着新的食盒无奈地说道，拉基蒂奇的脸色突然不太自然，只含糊地说道，“没关系，一点都不麻烦。”  
莫德里奇毕竟也不是第一天认识他了，孕中的她虽然疲累也有诸多不适，但观察力还是有的，她眯着眼睛看着拉基蒂奇，过了一会说道，“伊万，这些都是你做的是吗？”  
之前她从没有往这方面想过，因为在她的记忆里，拉基蒂奇还是一个压根不会做饭的人，煎个鸡蛋都能让厨房里的烟雾警报器响个不停，而他带来的营养餐色香味俱全，莫德里奇怎么也不会把两者联系到一起。但拉基蒂奇刚才的神色，却让她不得不做这样的联想。  
拉基蒂奇小心地觑了她一眼，才点头说道，“是我做的。”他看着莫德里奇好像气得说不出话，急忙解释道，“我、我没有想过要骗你，只是我们刚重逢，我怕你不吃，所以才瞒着你的。”在莫德里奇面前，他的姿态好像已经低到了尘土里，“既然你喜欢，那谁做的也无所谓对不对。”他说道，生怕莫德里奇会将这些食盒都丢掉。  
莫德里奇只觉得自己的脑子里乱糟糟的，她有很多话想就着这件事给拉基蒂奇说，比如你没必要花时间给我做营养餐，比如你还嫌自己每天两边跑不够辛苦吗，比如你还记不记得我们已经分手，这孩子根本就不是你的这件事，比如我现在不值得你这么上心。  
可她最终说出口的，却是她自己都没想到的一件事，她问拉基蒂奇，“你什么时候学会做饭的？”  
“在我们……”拉基蒂奇刚开口，却意识到自己竟然说不出分手这个词，“在你走了之后，家里的厨房一直都没怎么用，我吃了一段时间的快餐。”他现在也将那个地方称为家，莫德里奇意识到，却没有出言打断拉基蒂奇。  
“然后我觉得，我不能再这样下去，如果让你知道了，一定会很失望。”他的确是颓废了好一段时间，除了工作，便是在家里吃外卖喝啤酒，时间久了家里就显得杂乱无章，全然没有了两人曾经住在一起时候的样子。  
那时候拉基蒂奇才猛然醒悟，如果莫德里奇回来，她一定会很生气自己把家里糟蹋成了这个样子，也会对现在的自己很失望，所以他才真正开始振作，把家里收拾干净，努力维持着莫德里奇在时的整洁，也让自己不要在独处时继续消沉。  
“而且我也想，体验一下当初你做过的事，所以就开始努力学习厨艺了。”厨房里有过他们很多的甜蜜回忆，拉基蒂奇记得自己最喜欢在对方做菜时去打扰她，尽量做一点自己能做到的事，却也做得不够好，被莫德里奇笑着骂他只会捣乱。  
他用了一年多的时间把自己的厨艺从不能吃提升到很好吃，而重逢之后他无比庆幸自己当初的这个决定，因为他能够不假以人手的替莫德里奇做营养餐。虽然第一次在厨房里对照着网上给孕妇的食谱下厨时，的确因为想到她有了别人的孩子、还被这样轻慢的对待而难过到数次都险些切到自己的手。  
莫德里奇坐着不愿意说话，陷在过去的回忆里，曾经她只喜欢做甜点，后来和拉基蒂奇同居了意识到对方完全是个厨房白痴才将厨艺一点点练起来。现在回望过去，这段过去显然有趣又美好，连偶尔的烫伤，都因为拉基蒂奇会慌得不成样子，然后不让自己继续下厨，自告奋勇地接手，自己在旁边指挥，最后却还是弄响了烟雾警报器而有特殊的乐趣。  
莫德里奇从回忆里抽身，吸了吸鼻子，指节在鼻下揉了揉，克制住想哭的冲动，确认自己的声音不带任何哭泣前的鼻音之后才开口道，“是这样啊。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“第一次把营养餐带来的时候，我怕你觉得我手艺不会很好不愿意吃，所以才说是找别人做的。”  
“你的手艺很好。”莫德里奇对他笑了笑，“比我要好。”她忽然又想落泪，尽管脸上在笑，却能清晰感觉到那股泪意，所幸拉基蒂奇也没有注意到她此刻的反常，只摇头说道，“不是，我怎么做都没有你做的好吃。”这给了莫德里奇抹去自己眼泪的时间。  
“我很感激你这么为我，真的。”她对着拉基蒂奇说道，“但这么多真的没有必要，我希望你有更多的时间去做自己的事情。”她看着拉基蒂奇想要说话，便自己先退了一步，“你一周带一次营养餐来，这可以吧？也给我一点机会自己下厨。”她说着笑了笑。  
“三天一次。”拉基蒂奇发挥着商人本色与她讨价还价，“那五天。”莫德里奇说道，越发觉得现在的拉基蒂奇比之前棘手得多。  
“四天。”拉基蒂奇的语气显然是不给莫德里奇任何讨论的余地，莫德里奇只能点点头，“好，那就四天一次。”  
“说到下厨，”拉基蒂奇挑起另一个话题，“你之前最喜欢的那家甜点屋，里面新出了一款甜点，叫布丁挞，是把你之前买了很多次的布丁和芝士挞结合在一起，我特意去向店主学习了做法。”  
他带着小小的希翼和被拒绝的恐惧地望着自己曾经的女友、由始至终的爱人，询问道，“我今天带了做甜点的原料来，现在就可以做，你……还喜欢吃吗？”  
良久，他看见莫德里奇低垂的脸终于有了一丝波动，“嗯，我还喜欢。”她说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼唤评论呼唤爱。


	6. 芝士布丁挞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美食文作者上线。

拉基蒂奇松了一口气，这时候才意识到自己在等待着莫德里奇的回答时一直屏着呼吸。“那我现在给你做吧。”他说道，将一大包的原材料拿着走进厨房，余光看见了卢卡扫了一眼墙上的钟，抢在她开口之前说道，“我今天工作都处理完了，没有别的事。”  
莫德里奇沉默着点点头，跟着他走进厨房，厨房简陋，但至少也什么都不缺，莫德里奇从来不会亏了自己的胃和舌头，这点拉基蒂奇一直都是清楚的。他将带来的原材料依次拿出来，归类放好，说道，“没用完的你可以留着做做小点心什么的。”  
莫德里奇只安静地看着他的动作，相比起她的记忆里，拉基蒂奇在厨房里看着熟练了许多，完全不像是曾经连拿个铲子都姿势别扭的样子。  
预热烤箱之后他先做了布丁的焦糖部分，将砂糖和一汤匙的水放在锅里加热，时不时地握着锅柄旋转，在砂糖已经成了冒着泡的浅棕色焦糖时，又往里加了一汤匙的水。莫德里奇喜欢吃甜食，所以拉基蒂奇并没有将焦糖熬得太久，以免味道过于苦涩。  
熬好了焦糖，拉基蒂奇小心地分别倒进两个杯子里，“今天先做两个，看合不合你的口味。”他说着嘿嘿笑了两声，“你要是不喜欢，那我帮你吃了就行。”  
“我之前自己在家里做过，”拉基蒂奇保证道，“还是挺成功的。”莫德里奇对他笑了笑，说道，“听上去就很好吃。”她看着拉基蒂奇在碗里敲开两个鸡蛋，又说道，“我可以帮你。”她对着拉基蒂奇手里已经称量好的砂糖扬扬脸，“至少让我帮你做点什么。”  
“不用。”拉基蒂奇说道，将砂糖倒进搅拌过的蛋液里，一边将它们搅匀一边说道，“你应该好好休息。这个做好要一点时间，你还是先出去吧，不必在这里等着，站久了容易累。”  
“我还没有这么脆弱。”莫德里奇说道，看着拉基蒂奇将带来的高脂奶油和炼奶与牛奶倒在一起，“在甜点这方面，我觉得自己手艺还是不错的。”她看见拉基蒂奇拿出一个小盒子，询问道，“这是什么？”  
“哦，是日本烘培茶。”拉基蒂奇晃了晃盒子说道，将茶叶加到牛奶里，“是之前一位日本客户送我的，我喝不惯茶叶，但发现添在牛奶里制成布丁又是另一种风味，会让布丁里有茶叶的清香。”  
“你真的想帮我？”拉基蒂奇将装了牛奶的锅移到灶上，偏过头看着莫德里奇，话一说完，两个人却忽然都愣在那里。

「你真的想帮我？」莫德里奇在分离鸡蛋的时候看着身边一刻不停地烦着自己表示愿意帮忙的拉基蒂奇说道。  
「当然！」男生认真地说道，「我也想帮你减轻一点负担啊，两个人一起做肯定比一个人要快吧。」有了之前的教训，这话让莫德里奇几乎要翻起白眼，拉基蒂奇明显也想到了这件事，急忙说道，「我这次一定会很小心的，不会再把厨房弄得一团乱了。」  
「唔……」莫德里奇看着手边的原料，「但好像也没什么适合让你做的。」在她看来都是很轻松的步骤，最后叠合在一起成为一道甜点，可对于拉基蒂奇来说，就不知道哪一步会做错，最后让整道甜点失败了。  
她看着拉基蒂奇那令人想要揉乱他头发的眼神，忍不住笑起来，「既然你这么想帮我……」她刻意停顿，让拉基蒂奇燃起了一点希望，而后话锋一转，对着他扬起脸，「那你亲我一下吧。」  
莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇红了脸，逗弄刚同居不久的男友的愉悦险些让她手里的蛋黄掉到装蛋清的碗里，她继续说道，「你亲我一下，我有一个愉快的心情和动力继续做甜点，就当是你帮忙了。」

两人显然都想起了这段回忆，一时尴尬在原地，还是拉基蒂奇先回过神，往旁边让了让，将木勺递给她，“那你帮我在加热牛奶的时候搅拌一下锅，我去准备别的材料。”莫德里奇没有说话，只安静地点头，从他的手里接过木勺。  
牛奶混合物很快就热好，在一旁静置放凉，之后倒入之前搅拌好的蛋液里，反复搅拌让两者混合均匀，成了弥漫着茶香的卡仕达。莫德里奇这时候才注意到拉基蒂奇的确是准备万全，连过滤茶叶的小滤网都自己带来了。  
卡仕达过滤出来之后倒进之前已经有了焦糖的杯子里，莫德里奇帮着用锡箔纸包好，放进烤盘里，拉基蒂奇看着她往烤盘里倒热水，都不忘提醒一句小心别被烫着。  
“其实我现在还会做橙子磅蛋糕。”在等待卡仕达布丁烤好的时候拉基蒂奇说道，“下次可以给你做。”  
莫德里奇喜欢这种有清甜味道的磅蛋糕，曾经会做好一个当第二天的早餐。  
“不必了。”莫德里奇拒绝道，弯下腰查看着烤箱里卡仕达布丁的状况，“那个要打发蛋白霜，我家里没有电动打蛋器，你手打太麻烦了。”  
她陈述着最简单的事实，似是体贴的为拉基蒂奇考量，不希望他过于辛苦，可听这话的人却因为过去与现在的差别而难过。

「你今天的任务，就是帮我把蛋白霜打出来。」莫德里奇指着拉基蒂奇刚分离出来的蛋清说道。他们在分离鸡蛋的方式上也有不同，莫德里奇喜欢将蛋黄在两个蛋壳之间来回转换位置，以此分离出所有的蛋清，拉基蒂奇则是更简单粗暴的方式，将鸡蛋打在手上，让蛋清从指缝里漏下去。  
蛋清是液体，要通过搅拌变成蓬松的固体并不容易，拉基蒂奇拿过搅拌铲，还是忍不住问道，「我记得之前不是买了电动打蛋器吗？」莫德里奇看了他一眼，说道，「那个坏了，我还没来得及拿去修。」她手里的勺子敲了敲碗沿，一本正经地说道，「一是让你帮忙做事，二来正好让你锻炼一下手臂肌肉。」  
拉基蒂奇当然不会拒绝，扶着碗用勺子大力的搅拌，饶是他每日都坚持锻炼，将蛋白霜打发好之后还是累得手臂酸疼，莫德里奇笑着看他甩手臂，舀起一勺看了看，赞许道，「不错，打发得很好。」说完在拉基蒂奇的侧脸上吻了一下。  
拉基蒂奇还没来得及笑起来，看着莫德里奇嘴角的弧度，忽然有一种不好的预感，果然，下一秒莫德里奇就从橱柜里拿出电动打蛋器，插上电调档，机械转动的声音在厨房里响起，「抱歉亲爱的，我只是想看你手动打好蛋白霜而已。」她笑着说道。  
拉基蒂奇一把搂住她的腰把她禁锢在怀里，莫德里奇手忙脚乱地关上打蛋器，求饶道，「对不起，我知道错了。」她虽然说着抱歉，但脸上还笑着，显得丝毫没有诚意，拉基蒂奇伸手挠着她敏感的腰，莫德里奇想躲却又挣不开男友的怀抱，「我下次再也不敢了。」她反复说道，为自己小小的恶作剧付出代价。  
她的手落在拉基蒂奇的手上，想让他停下戳弄自己腰的动作，却在抬头的那一瞬间被拉基蒂奇吻住，与刚才的打闹不同，此刻他的吻温柔而细致，气氛变得安静而满是柔情，分开之后莫德里奇恋恋不舍地搂着他的脖颈，腻在他怀里。  
「下次不会再这么欺负你了。」莫德里奇笑着说道，在拉基蒂奇的下巴上落下一个轻巧的吻，又补充道，「今天的甜点做出来一定会很好吃的，我保证。」她替拉基蒂奇捏了几下手臂，说道，「亲爱的你辛苦了。」  
等到甜点做好，莫德里奇兴致勃勃地将它递到拉基蒂奇面前时，后者十分正经地对她说道，「我手臂还酸着，抬不起来，你喂我吧。」莫德里奇撇着嘴看了他一眼，明知道他是装的，还是切了一块蛋糕送到他嘴边。  
两人坐在沙发上分完一份甜点，莫德里奇的腿搭在男友的大腿上坐着，舔着叉子说道，「我觉得下次还可以多放一点血橙，能更好的中和巧克力的苦味。」拉基蒂奇从她的手里拿走瓷盘，放在身前的茶几上，沉默着将她拉进一个吻里。  
很难说他们这段恋爱关系里到底是谁占据了主导地位，虽然先追求的拉基蒂奇，相处中也大多是互相宠着对方，但莫德里奇一直觉得，只要他想，就总能把自己的心抓得死死的，把理智驱散得一干二净。就好像现在，明知道自己还有别的事要做，却还是沉迷在和拉基蒂奇的吻里，由着他将自己压在沙发上，一刻不停地交换着缠绵的吻。  
「嗯…别……」莫德里奇的眼神因为亲吻而迷离，还惦记着没做完的事情，「盘子还没洗，厨房也还没收拾呢。」而对于拉基蒂奇来说，这丝毫不是问题，他又给了莫德里奇一个一触即分的吻才说道，「晚点我来收拾。」  
「别闹了。」莫德里奇轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，拉基蒂奇捉住她的手，放在唇边细细亲吻，含着情欲的声音让莫德里奇无法抗拒，「不是在闹，是想要你。」  
「你不是还说自己手臂酸疼吗！」莫德里奇没好气地说道，拉基蒂奇的手臂撑在她身体两侧，她气得掐了一下对方的小臂肌肉，而拉基蒂奇则一脸天真无辜地说道，「刚才是很酸疼啊，都抬不起来，但是吃了你亲手准备的蛋糕，我就好了。」

莫德里奇从回忆里走出来，看着还在愣神的拉基蒂奇，没有开口打破此时的沉默，只将卡仕达布丁从烤箱里取出来，又放入冰箱里冷冻。  
冰箱门关上的声音终于让拉基蒂奇回过神，他勉强笑着说道，“那也没关系，我下次做好了给你带来。”  
挞皮是拉基蒂奇带来的，省去了现做的麻烦，莫德里奇用模具切出两块挞皮，又放进了小一号的模具里，仔细地让挞皮和模具贴合在一起，用刀削去多余的挞皮。第一次烤制时间很短，不过十分钟，在这期间拉基蒂奇将无盐黄油简单融化，又与砂糖还有一点盐搅拌在一起。  
“芝士挞其实是我学会的第一道甜点。”拉基蒂奇忽然开口道，搅动着黄油，让砂糖和盐都在里面充分融化，吃起来就没有颗粒感。“以前就很想学会了做给你吃，给你一个惊喜，可是学会之前我们就……分开了，我还以为再也没机会了。”  
“你已经给了我惊喜。”莫德里奇避重就轻地说道，“我以前可想不到你这么会做饭。”她说着敲开一个鸡蛋，搅打均匀之后将蛋液递给拉基蒂奇，倒进刚才的黄油混合物里。  
蛋液不能一次性倒入黄油里，莫德里奇也不需要提醒，拉基蒂奇显然动作熟练，第一次只倒了三分之一进去，混合之后才依次倒入剩下的蛋液。  
她看着拉基蒂奇加入杏仁粉、低筋面粉和薄力粉，又反复搅拌，忽然在想，拉基蒂奇这个曾经完全不会做饭的人，到底是花了多少时间和心力，才将厨艺提升到现在的水平，而这其中，又有多少是为了自己。  
拉基蒂奇正在往里面加入香草精，莫德里奇却忽然有了一股呕吐的欲望，她急忙离开厨房，走进浴室里反手关上门，打开水龙头，在水声的掩盖下弯腰干呕，她并没有多少东西可吐，只呕出了一些水，莫德里奇在又一波呕吐欲望支配身体前按下马桶的冲水按钮，期盼着拉基蒂奇不会听见自己剧烈的孕期反应的声音。  
等她吐完，简单收拾了一下自己，再打看门时，毫不意外地看着拉基蒂奇一脸担忧地站在门外。  
“卢卡，你没事吧？”他询问道，伸手想要扶莫德里奇，却被后者不动声色地躲开，“你吐得很厉害吗，要不要我陪你去医院看看？”  
“没事。”莫德里奇给了他一个略显得虚弱的笑容，坐在椅子上，“你知道的，怀孕就难免会有反应，不是什么大事。”她又补了一句，“而且我也不算严重，平时都不怎么吐。”这是实打实的谎言，想一想，好像她只有在拉基蒂奇来的时候才会不怎么吐。  
“芝士挞进烤箱了吗？”她转移话题般问道，拉基蒂奇急忙点头，“已经放进去了，在这之前我先刷上蛋液烤了一分钟，然后才把馅料倒进去，入烤箱烤的。”他看了一眼腕上的手表，“大概还有十五分钟。”  
莫德里奇点点头，对他客气道，“今天麻烦你了，还让你给我做甜点。”她总是这样想要划清两人之间的界限，退回到自己的安全区域里直到无路可退，拉基蒂奇心里难过，克制着去牵她手的冲动，只说道，“卢卡，你和我不必这么客气。”  
他看着莫德里奇已经初现轮廓的肚子，忽然想起曾经两人住在一起时，自己偶尔也会抚摸着莫德里奇的肚子，对她说，你的厨艺这么好，到时候我们的孩子，一定会被养成一个胖宝宝。莫德里奇总是会捏捏他的脸，带着五分羞涩五分期许地说道，还早呢，你怎么现在就开始想孩子的事情了。  
她虽然从不给自己肯定的回答，但拉基蒂奇知道，曾经的莫德里奇，是和自己一样，真切的期盼着有朝一日他们能有一个共同的孩子。  
“你也知道，我一直很喜欢孩子。”拉基蒂奇说道，在心里添了一句，也喜欢你，“这个孩子，既然他的生父不愿意爱护他，那你一个人带着孩子生活也不方便，我可以和你一起照顾孩子，尽我所能地去爱护他。”  
他们在一起的时间足够长，足以让莫德里奇明白他已经是在向自己明示，他不介意和自己一起养孩子，即便这个孩子不是他的，即便他们的关系还是像现在这样不清不楚。但莫德里奇更明白的是，自己并不会给他这样的机会。  
“你以后会有自己的孩子，伊万，你该好好爱护他们，而不是别人的孩子。既然这是我的孩子，那就是我自己的责任，和你有什么关系呢。”莫德里奇平淡地说道，像是在说再浅显不过的道理。拉基蒂奇听出了她直接的拒绝，还想再说什么，又怕逼得太紧，会让她心情不好或是加重她的孕期反应。  
但再三提醒自己，拉基蒂奇却还是忍不住说道，“既然是你的孩子，那对我来说，这就不是别人的孩子。”  
莫德里奇看了她一眼，似乎这一句话就让她觉得累极了，拉基蒂奇对着她笑了笑，伸手飞快了摸了一下她隆起的肚子，然后说道，“我去看看芝士挞烤得如何了。”说完起身去到厨房，留下莫德里奇坐在那里，抚摸着自己的肚子，沉郁地叹了口气。  
她既然打定主意不让拉基蒂奇知道这是自己为别人代孕的孩子，那就很难能够劝服他，因为对方并不知道这个孩子出生之后就不再属于自己，而莫德里奇忽然开始担心，以拉基蒂奇如今的行为，已经可以想见在自己临近生产前他的上心仔细，到自己生产之后，真的能够有机会再次干脆地消失在他的生活里吗。  
也许自己当初还是应该在重逢之后就选择离开，而不是贪恋着那一点温暖，以签了合同为理由继续留在这里。那些强装出来的冷漠与客套，就像是焦糖布丁上喷枪烤过留下的那一层焦糖脆壳，不堪一击到用勺子敲下就能裂开，发出清脆的声音，只可惜没有焦糖该有的甜蜜，而是熬煮得过久之后留下的苦味。  
“芝士挞已经烤好了，静置一会就可以了。”拉基蒂奇从厨房里出来，看着莫德里奇低着头沉默不语，他有些慌神，再次开口道，“卢卡，我刚才说的话，你不要往心里去，我不想给你增添负担，我只是想要好好照顾你。”  
莫德里奇闻到了芝士挞的香味，她吸了吸鼻子，抿去眼里的泪意，“我知道，谢谢你这么对我，你已经为我付出很多了，我都明白。”  
总会抽出时间过来看我，即便自己管着公司每天都有事情做；事无巨细地替我的生活考虑；从只能打蛋白霜到现在能做出营养餐和布丁挞；甚至愿意接受一个和自己毫无血缘关系的孩子。  
拉基蒂奇为她付出得太多，可莫德里奇不知道该如何偿还，她欠拉基蒂奇的不是钱，而是情。如果是在曾经，她很轻松就能还上，因为他们在一起，而如今莫德里奇却不知道，在她心里，从自己决定离开拉基蒂奇的那一刻开始，就已经失去了站在他身边的资格。  
拉基蒂奇从冰箱里取出卡仕达布丁，另一只手端着芝士挞走到莫德里奇面前，用一种略显得粗暴的方式将卡仕达布丁放置在芝士挞的上方，“尝尝我的手艺吧。”他笑着说道，将叉子递到莫德里奇手里。  
卡仕达酱和芝士挞原本浓郁的奶香被茶的清香很好的平衡，更让莫德里奇想起了记忆中的味道，还有那段无可取代的回忆。她对着拉基蒂奇笑起来，“很好吃。”她说道，却没有像记忆里那样，切下一块送到拉基蒂奇嘴边，只说道，“另一个你吃吧，不能让你白辛苦这么久。”  
拉基蒂奇去厨房拿另一个布丁挞的时候，他放在桌上的手机亮起来，莫德里奇刚想告诉他你收到了新的短信，却被手机锁屏的壁纸止住了言语。  
快三年的时间过去，拉基蒂奇依旧没有换掉锁屏壁纸，还是他们在那年情人节的夜里拍下的自拍。莫德里奇丝毫不怀疑，他的手机密码依然会是自己的生日，而主屏幕壁纸也还是那张他趁着自己睡午觉时偷拍的自己抱着他的枕头睡得正香的照片。  
她深深吸了一口气，用叉子戳着卡仕达布丁，只觉得自己的心此刻也和它一样，变得千疮百孔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼唤评论呼唤爱。


	7. 试着相信我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同框了心情好，来更一发。

拉基蒂奇今天来得早，即便是吃完甜点，下午的时间也还有富余。他也丝毫没有离开的打算，替莫德里奇把厨房收拾好之后便建议道，“今天天气不错，不如我陪你去公园走走吧。我看书上说了，孕妇每天要适当运动。”在他的预想中，莫德里奇多半是会拒绝的，可以即便如此，他也还是乐意为此做出尝试。  
莫德里奇沉吟了几秒，她并不想答应拉基蒂奇，现在相处得越多只会让日后的分别显得更艰难，但今天那道甜点和拉基蒂奇几年来不曾改变的手机屏保却让她迟疑了，她在心里唾弃自己的不坚定，点头道，“好。”  
惊和喜在那瞬间攀上拉基蒂奇的眼睛，他忙不迭地点头，笑得如同曾经莫德里奇答应他出去约会的那个傻小子。莫德里奇穿上自己的外套，怀孕并没有让她身形改变多少，她依旧穿着他们曾经在一起时一起去买的衣服，莫德里奇感受到拉基蒂奇落在自己身上的目光，带着怀念和一丝难过，并没有说话。  
下午的风正好，阳光也温暖和煦，公园里有许多来玩耍的小孩。莫德里奇看着他们，却并没有多少已经做了母亲对孩子那种该有的亲昵，她只是沉默地沿着公园的一条小路走着，拉基蒂奇看着她的侧脸，从她的神色里知道这个孩子并没有令她多欢喜。  
每每想到这里，拉基蒂奇便总想要痛骂那个让莫德里奇怀孕、却又不负责任丢下她的混蛋，如果可以，他真的很想和那人面对面，尽管他可能会做出一些偏激的事情。  
不远处有两个小孩打闹着跑来，莫德里奇还在低头走路，刚一抬头，便看见拉基蒂奇护在自己身前，还一本正经地教育着两个小孩，“小朋友，走路的时候要看着前面，否则容易撞到别人。”她在小孩离开后后知后觉地将手放在自己的小腹，轻声说谢谢。  
拉基蒂奇的手臂在她背后虚虚地扶着，寻找着话题，“现在知道宝宝是男孩还是女孩了吗？”他问道，莫德里奇摇摇头，“不知道。”就算她知道了，也并没有什么意义，这个孩子只有这几个月属于自己，之后便会是陌生人了。  
“是女孩就好了。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，“女儿比男孩子安静，你就没有这么辛苦。最好长得像你，长大了一定是个美人。”他说着自己的期许，好像莫德里奇腹中的孩子不是别人的，而是自己的，期望着用这样婉转的方式来让莫德里奇知道自己对孩子的不介意。莫德里奇如何听不出来他的意图，可她却并不愿意顺着拉基蒂奇的说下去。  
“啊，对，我记得，你一直都很喜欢女儿。”莫德里奇笑着说道，笑容如同这临近傍晚的阳光一般温和，“我也觉得，你如果有了女儿，一定会把她宠成小公主。”她偏过头看着拉基蒂奇说道，“到时候你家里就有两位公主了，你的妻子和你的女儿。”  
看拉基蒂奇的表情她就知道，自己一定让他很难受，她也很难受，却还是要撑着脸上的笑容，说着违心的话。  
“我心中只有一位妻子的人选，如果她不愿意嫁给我，那我也不会选择别人。”拉基蒂奇沉声说道，依旧保持着那个虚扶着莫德里奇的姿势。让她又想叹气，说你这是何苦呢，却又觉得温暖和感动。  
“其实，我现在觉得，当初就这样离开你，或许是错误的。”莫德里奇看着地上斑驳的树影说道，“我这样突然的离开，只让自己成了你心里的执念，过去了这几年，还是让你放不下。”她呵出一口气，如今还不算太冷，并没有形成白雾，“也许当初用更委婉的方式会好一些。”  
“无论你用什么方式，结果都不会改变。”终于提到他们当初的分手，拉基蒂奇忍不住加大了声音，“卢卡，我爱你。”他恳切地表明着自己的心意，“不管你是选择和我在一起，还是和我分开，这一点都是不会改变的。”  
“我们第二个交往周年纪念日的时候，我对你说过，我只会明天比今天更爱你，这不是谎话，就算你不在我身边，我也从没有停止过爱你和思念你。”  
他站在莫德里奇的身前，想捧着她的脸让她看看自己，却终究还是不敢，只用手轻轻碰着她的手臂说道，“所以我不在乎这个孩子的父亲是谁，只要你是她的母亲，那么我就会好好待她。”他说着又有几分急切，莫德里奇的沉默不语更让他觉得不安，“卢卡，我们可以重新在一起的，只要你愿意。”  
“我不愿意。”莫德里奇坚决地说道，她退开一步，躲过拉基蒂奇的触碰，“我说过了，这是我的孩子，是我的责任，和你没有关系。”她注视着拉基蒂奇，忍耐住那一股哭泣的欲望，语气冷漠的说道，“我感念你的善意和执着，但我不值得你这样做。”  
莫德里奇想这几年的生活和这个为别人代孕的决定大概已经打磨掉了她所有的自信，曾经她还可以说自己能够与拉基蒂奇并肩而行，而如今，她只能站在自己的那片阴影里，看着拉基蒂奇身披万丈光芒。  
她不允许自己去看拉基蒂奇眼中翻涌的痛苦，垂下眸子说道，“时间不早了，我该回去了。”她说着转身，在拉基蒂奇向自己迈出一步的时候说道，“离得不远，你不必送我，也早点回去吧。”莫德里奇想这次之后拉基蒂奇也许就不会再来了，这几年来她好像只学会了做一件事，那就是把他越推越远。  
可莫德里奇忘记了，即便是她一再地选择推开拉基蒂奇，对方也会锲而不舍地自己来到她的身边。就像现在，拉基蒂奇脸上看不出多少神色，却只是温柔地说道，“我先陪你回去吧。”末了又说道，“你值得一切最好的，Lukita。”莫德里奇没有回答他，他也不需要得到回答。  
接下来一连好几天，拉基蒂奇并没有出现在她的家门前，莫德里奇不愿承认自己内心深处的那一点失望，只每次都竭力让自己把拉基蒂奇亲手准备的营养餐吃完，并且祈祷自己的孕期反应能够有所缓解，少吐一点出来。  
拉基蒂奇并不是因为之前她说的话才选择不出现，而是工作缠身，不允许他每隔一两天就跑来一次。为此他还专门发了短信来向莫德里奇解释。  
即便自己工作忙，拉基蒂奇也不忘抽时间给莫德里奇发短信，询问她今天过得如何，或是让她注意降温不要感冒，再或是问她营养餐吃得惯吗，孕期反应严不严重。  
而莫德里奇，从未回复过他。  
她因为夜里的双腿抽筋难以入眠时，总喜欢看拉基蒂奇给自己发来的短信，事实上，几年前的通讯她也并未删掉。一路看下来，想着拉基蒂奇给自己发短信时的神情，是否因为工作忙而累得嘟着脸，是否其实很想打电话听听她的声音，却又怕打扰她。虽然身体百般不适，但看着拉基蒂奇发来的简讯，也觉得舒缓了许多，逐渐有了睡意。  
拉基蒂奇终于忙完手里的事情，能够有时间去莫德里奇家里，已经是十天后的事情。他想立刻离开公司驱车去那个牵动他所有心神的女孩身边，亲自确定她这几天过得如何，却在临出门时被秘书提醒，告诉他老板您的脸色很差，还是先休息一下吧，疲劳驾驶容易出事故。  
拉基蒂奇看着玻璃反光里胡子拉碴的自己，只觉得上下眼皮都在打架，便听了秘书的话，在办公室的沙发床上准备小憩一会。  
也许是连日来的疲惫，拉基蒂奇醒来的时候已经是夜里，今天终于忙完事，大家都回去得早，只有秘书还尽职尽责的等着他这个老板离开公司。  
“您醒了。”秘书见他走出来说道，“需要我为您叫一份晚餐吗？”她询问道。拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“不必了。你也早点回去吧，这段时间辛苦了。”秘书对他笑了笑，说完老板您也辛苦了之后便收拾东西离开。  
拉基蒂奇知道自己该回家休息，洗个热水澡，好好吃点东西，再一觉睡到自然醒。可他的心却不允许他这样做，他坐进车里，径直向莫德里奇的公寓驶去。  
拉基蒂奇敲响莫德里奇的家门时，她刚洗完澡，连续的孕期反应让她觉得身上累得不行，便想着洗了澡早早地上床休息。刚在挑选今晚的睡前读物时，门铃响了。莫德里奇从猫眼里看见拉基蒂奇扭曲的脸，想要叹气，又有几分她不愿承认的欢喜。  
“这么晚了，你怎么还过来？”莫德里奇打开门让他进来之后说道，她只穿了睡裙，并未穿上内衣，即便之前和拉基蒂奇有过多次的肌肤相亲，此刻还是觉得有几分害羞，便拿过旁边的外套穿上。  
“今天忙完了工作上的事，就想着来看看你。”拉基蒂奇说道，忽然想起曾经在一起的时候，她总喜欢穿自己的衬衫或是外套，对她来说显得大了一号，空荡荡的穿着，她却总说穿上之后有安全感。  
“忙完了工作该回家好好休息，你看见自己现在的样子了吗。”莫德里奇毫不犹豫地说道，拉基蒂奇却从她的语气里听出了那丝关心和担忧，并不明显，却也没有去掩藏，已经足以让拉基蒂奇笑起来。  
“没关系，我最近都不怎么忙了。”拉基蒂奇说道，摸摸自己的胡子，莫德里奇一贯不喜欢他这个样子，“下次我会记得刮胡子的。”莫德里奇白了他一眼，又看了看他身上因为睡在沙发上而满是褶皱的衣服，和拉基蒂奇掩不住的疲态。  
即便如此，他还是坚持过来看自己，即使自己忽视了他的每一条短信，他还是因为自己一点点的关心而笑起来。莫德里奇偏过头，忍住自己的眼泪，只说道，“这么急着赶过来，是不是还没吃晚饭？”  
拉基蒂奇没想到她突然问起这件事，不好意思地摸摸后脑，“嗯……睡过头了，就没来得及吃饭。”  
莫德里奇朝着自己的沙发扬扬脸，“去躺着眯一会吧，我给你做点吃的。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，“我自己做就行，你不必……”莫德里奇睨了他一眼，“你现在还分得清糖和盐吗？”她缓了语气，系上围裙说道，“去休息一会吧，你看上去真的很累。”  
拉基蒂奇如何会放过这个她心软了、自己可以和她好好说说话的机会，便开口道，“我还好，来之前睡了几小时，现在也不困。”他觑着莫德里奇的神色，“我陪你说说话吧，这样你在厨房里也没这么无聊。”  
莫德里奇点点头，算是默许了，拉基蒂奇立刻跟着她进了厨房。  
“吃意面可以吗？”莫德里奇问道，拉基蒂奇回答道，“可以。”他说完又笑了两声，“好久没吃过你做的意面了。”他主动替莫德里奇接了水放在灶台上，莫德里奇打开火，等着水煮沸，他们的动作不在像几年前那样似是打闹，有了一种仿佛与生俱来的默契。  
水沸腾之后莫德里奇往里面加上盐，又将家里备着的意面放进去，煮意面的过程中不需要放油，只是偶尔晃动一下。莫德里奇准备做培根蛋酱意面，她切碎了非烟熏培根，这种猪的脸颊肉口感更好。考虑到拉基蒂奇这段时间辛苦，莫德里奇切了足足的份量。  
拉基蒂奇在她煎制培根时打开冰箱，莫德里奇知道他想看什么，便说道，“你送来的营养餐我都吃完了，盒子我也已经洗过了，你可以带回去。”  
“味道如何？”拉基蒂奇问道，“有哪种是你特别喜欢的吗，我下次继续给你做。”莫德里奇并没有因为怀孕而长胖，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得她更瘦了，这种认知让他恨不得直接雇厨师保姆来这里天天照顾她。  
“不必麻烦了，我自己也会做的。”莫德里奇翻动着培根说道，看着拉基蒂奇仍然执拗地等着她的答案，便开口道，“火腿和三文鱼都很好吃。”拉基蒂奇在心里记下，“好。”他说道。  
“你最近吐得厉害吗？”他想起之前来的时候莫德里奇冲去浴室呕吐，询问道，莫德里奇敲开鸡蛋的手顿了顿，她分离出来蛋黄，状似随意地说道，“还好，偶尔会吐。”她搅拌着蛋黄，低着头不去看拉基蒂奇的眼睛。  
“那就好。”拉基蒂奇弯了弯唇角，“我就是担心你孕期会不舒服。”他说着，还是露了几分委屈，“之前发短信问你，你也没有回我。”莫德里奇将帕玛森干酪擦进蛋黄里，加上胡椒调味之后搅拌，因为有培根的咸味，所以不需要再加盐。  
培根煎出油，会让意面变得油腻，莫德里奇用吸油纸吸去多余的油脂，在意面煮好前关掉煎锅下的火，再将意面倒进锅里，搅拌一下入味。锅的温度不需要很高，只要能使蛋液将面包裹住就足够了。  
她没有回答拉基蒂奇的话，只说道，“马上就能吃了。”  
莫德里奇将蛋酱加入到锅里，搅拌均匀，锅中的温度必须刚好，才不会使蛋液变成炒蛋，只会覆在面条之上。  
莫德里奇将意面盛在盘子里，又往上面擦上帕玛森干酪，再用黑胡椒点缀。  
“去吃吧。”她将盘子递给拉基蒂奇说道，后者顺从地接过盘子，坐在餐桌旁吃起来，他大口地吞咽着，莫德里奇知道他是饿极了，怕他噎着又给他倒了杯果汁。  
“我这几天，一直很担心你。”拉基蒂奇说道，旋转着叉子卷起意面，“我不能来看你，你也不回我讯息。”他思考着措辞，“卢卡，我只是……我想对你好，想让你过得好。”  
莫德里奇这时候才感觉到自己的腿有些凉，便拿过另一件衣服搭在腿上，这样夜深人静的时刻，不大的房间里飘散着培根的香气，温言相对的温馨感或许很适合袒露心迹，“我不知道该怎么办。”她说道，“我们本来已经分开了，而你又这样突兀地回到了我的生命里，”还打定主意不愿意离开，“这和我之前想的不一样。”  
“我每天都在问自己，下一步到底该怎么做，该用什么态度来面对你。”她抚摸着腿上的那件外套的暗色花纹，“可笑的是，我自己也不知道答案。有的时候，我都已经打出了回复你的内容，然后又删掉了。因为我知道你，给你一点点希望，你就会不懈努力下去，可我却不清楚，我该不该给你希望。”  
“你不需要给我希望。”拉基蒂奇说道，“卢卡，你什么都不必去做，什么都不必去想。”他伸手覆在莫德里奇的手背上，“卢卡，我唯一想要的，只是你能够尝试着相信我。”他鼓足勇气，握住莫德里奇的手，“这一次就算你不给我任何希望，我也不会轻易的放弃。”  
他看着莫德里奇依旧低头不语，也舍不得继续紧逼，只说道，“至少，让我照顾你到生产。以后的事，我们再慢慢来。”拉基蒂奇知道，莫德里奇还在乎自己，他们之间的感情并不是自己一厢情愿，否则他们不会有这段对话，而他要做的，就是陪在她身边，让她知道自己的心意和决心。  
莫德里奇终于抬起头，看着他面前的餐盘说道，“先吃吧，意面凉了就不好吃了。”她话锋一转，“还有，以后不准嘴里有东西的时候说话，你出去和客户吃饭也这样吗。”  
“我错了。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，心里却为莫德里奇不置可否的回答松了口气，她没有否定自己，这已经是最好的结果了。  
洗完碗出来的时候拉基蒂奇看见桌上的日历，几天后的周日被莫德里奇用红笔画了圈。“卢卡，这是什么重要日子吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇看了一眼，语气随意地说道，“我周日要去做产检，怀孕之后记忆力不太好，就圈出来怕自己忘了。”  
“那我陪你去吧。”拉基蒂奇说道，“我开车带你去，比你自己打车去要方便。”他生怕莫德里奇又用工作这个借口，拿出手机调出自己的工作安排给她看，“你看，那天我在工作上也没什么事，就让我陪你去吧。”  
莫德里奇心里很清楚，就算此时自己拒绝，周日清晨拉基蒂奇的车也会停在自己的楼下，而之前他的那番话又让她内心颤动，最终她点点头，说道，“那周日九点钟，你在楼下等我。”说完又补上一句，“如果临时有工作你给我说一声就好，不必赶着过来。”  
拉基蒂奇离开时仍然恋恋不舍，反复用目光描摹着莫德里奇的脸，“那我先走了。”他说道，莫德里奇轻轻嗯了一声，“路上小心。”  
拉基蒂奇离开之后她关上门，转过身看着一切如旧的房间，却忽然觉得没这么冷了。


	8. 脆弱

事实上，莫德里奇对于有人陪着自己来产检，可以说是相当的不适应。她已经习惯了自己经历这些事情，妇产科医生大概是见多了她这样的单身母亲，对于每次都只有她自己来这件事也没有多问。怀孕之后唯一能让莫德里奇感到欣慰的时候，大概就是听见医生说孩子一切健康。  
而这也无关母性使然，只是合同的要求，孩子必须健康，否则对方不会要这个孩子。对莫德里奇来说是很苛刻的条款，但她还是签了字。  
莫德里奇轻车熟路地带着拉基蒂奇去到妇产科，之前都是由同一位医生为她做的检查，一位说话温柔的中年女性，见到她来，笑着点点头说卢卡，早上好。在注意到跟在她身后的拉基蒂奇时，女人明显愣了愣，还没来得及说什么，莫德里奇先开口道，“今天还是那些常规检查吗？”女人不再将注意力放在这个第一次见到陪莫德里奇来产检的男人身上，“是。”  
莫德里奇躺在床上，掀起衣服露出隆起的腹部，冰凉的凝胶涂在皮肤上让她想要瑟缩，很快便被仪器抹开，医生查看着机器上显示的画面，莫德里奇也允许自己看一眼肚子里的孩子，还不知道性别，但似乎睡得安稳。  
拉基蒂奇陪在旁边看着，尽管这段时间以来已经接受了莫德里奇怀孕的事实，但看着黑白显影中的胎体，他从未如此真切的意识到莫德里奇腹中有一个生命，一个和自己没有血缘关系的孩子。  
他忽然心里难过，如果他们没有分手，此刻他们一定会很开心地看着图影里的孩子，满怀着对新生命降生的期待。  
“之前一直没有见过你。”医生对着拉基蒂奇说道，不等莫德里奇说他只是我的朋友，拉基蒂奇先说道，“之前工作很忙，一直在出差，所以没有时间来陪卢卡做产检。”他说得极其顺畅，半点看不出撒谎的样子。  
医生并不怀疑，只点头说道，“工作固然要紧，但你的妻子和孩子也很重要。”她检查着胎体的各项数据，继续说道，“怀孕可不是一件轻松的事，你要多抽些时间陪陪她。”拉基蒂奇说我会的，莫德里奇在他的手背上掐了一下。  
“胎儿一切正常。”医生说道，莫德里奇只觉得自己松了口气。拉基蒂奇牵着她的手，目光欣喜地看着她，完全进入了孩子父亲这个角色。  
“最近有什么不适反应吗？”医生询问道，擦拭掉莫德里奇腹上的凝胶，“还是老样子，倒也没什么特别的。”有拉基蒂奇在身边，莫德里奇只含糊地回答道，“还是很困，不怎么想动。”医生点点头，“这是正常的。”她的视线在拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇之间打转，“但是还是要有适量的运动。”  
“好。”拉基蒂奇接口道，“我会多陪她去公园走走的。”他想起了什么，又说道，“我之前看见卢卡吐得厉害……”  
“这也是孕中的正常反应。”医生说道，拉基蒂奇扶着莫德里奇坐起来，看着她拉下衣服掩盖住腹部，“孕期的饮食要多注意营养均衡。”她又说了一些怀孕时的注意事项，莫德里奇都听过，也并不是很在意，拉基蒂奇倒是听得很认真。  
“另外，现在还不适合进行房事，等到月份再大一些就可以了，但也不能过于频繁。”医生最后补充道，莫德里奇只觉得耳廓发烫，拉基蒂奇也有几分不自在的样子，但还是说道，“知道了，谢谢医生。”  
离开医院之后拉基蒂奇替莫德里奇打开副驾驶的车门，在她坐进去之后又替她系上安全带，月份的增大让莫德里奇觉得自己的身子变得笨重了，能代劳的小事拉基蒂奇都不会让她自己动手。  
“刚才是什么意思？”拉基蒂奇坐进车里，还没等系上安全带，莫德里奇便说道，“你应该还记得你不是这孩子的父亲吧？”她承认第一次有人来陪着自己产检，拉基蒂奇认真听医生说话的样子都令她有所触动，但每每想到这孩子生下来之后与自己无关的命运，她又不得不选择斩去拉基蒂奇和这孩子之间的联系。  
“我要照顾你，照顾这个孩子，当然要认真听医生说的注意事项。”拉基蒂奇偏过脸说道，经过昨晚的坦明心意，在言语表露上他似乎更加肆无忌惮起来。  
莫德里奇此刻就很想将真相告诉他，但又生生忍住了话。她的心里酸涩难过，却不知道是为自己，还是为根本不知道真相、傻傻的期待着三个人的未来的拉基蒂奇。  
“其实，你月份大了之后，走楼梯真的不方便。”陪着莫德里奇上楼的时候拉基蒂奇说道，“不如，过几天搬去我那里吧，照顾你也更方便。”他看着莫德里奇打开门，继续说道，“我还住在以前我们租的公寓里，我把它买下来了，布置也没怎么变。你也知道那里的位置，附近有公园，还有临湖的散步道。”  
莫德里奇扭开了门，摇摇头说道，“不必了，我已经麻烦你很多了。”她知道拉基蒂奇的好心，可她却不能接受，一旦再次回到那栋公寓里，再要离开谈何容易，更何况她现在已经被他们解不开的纠缠搅得心里一团乱，回到曾经的同居公寓只会让她想起更多的事情。  
“一点都不麻烦。”拉基蒂奇还想再劝，却被电话铃声打断，工作上的电话，他看了莫德里奇一眼，似乎在犹豫要不要接，莫德里奇先替他做出了选择。“我这里已经没事了，你去忙吧，今天谢谢你了。”  
“那你好好照顾自己，我有时间了就过来看你。”拉基蒂奇说道，在莫德里奇点头之后拿着手机走向门外，关门前还不忘再看她一眼，莫德里奇只是抚摸着肚子，一如之前的很多次，不知道在想些什么。  
莫德里奇也不知道拉基蒂奇一天到底哪来的这么多时间来找自己，不过他最近开始把电脑带来了，有时也会进行电话会议，看见莫德里奇的时候，也会刻意将电脑拿去另一个房间里，说是怕辐射对孩子不好。  
这就好像回到了大学的时候，从见面的那一眼开始拉基蒂奇就踏进了她的世界里，从此就赖着不愿意走。  
拉基蒂奇对她的心境不能说没有察觉，他知道自己现在所做的一切都让莫德里奇觉得不知所措，可他这一次却选择了执拗，拉着莫德里奇要让她正视自己，正视他们之间的感情，而不是像三年前那样选择逃避。  
当他拎着保温食盒敲响门时，莫德里奇刚刚吐完一次，脸色惨白到她自己都觉得看不过去，她甚至没有走过去开门的力气，但也知道如果自己不开门，拉基蒂奇只会一直在门前等着，她缓步走过去打开门，拉基蒂奇那一句下午好硬生生卡在喉咙里，成了一句，“你的脸色怎么这么差？”  
他急忙扶着莫德里奇进到屋里坐下，摸了摸她的额头，反复问道，“卢卡，你很难受吗？是哪里不舒服？要不要我们现在去医院？”  
“没事，没事。”莫德里奇抬手止住他的话，“我就是，刚吐完，觉得有点累。”她给了拉基蒂奇一个虚弱的笑容，说道，“倒是你，现在来得这么勤快，我干脆把备用钥匙给你算了，省得每次还要来开门。”  
拉基蒂奇想说那当然最好，可又不敢在莫德里奇面前表露，何况此时他的心都因为莫德里奇前所未有的虚弱样子而悬着。  
“你吐得很厉害吗？”他询问道，“要不还是去医院吧。”莫德里奇摇摇头，“不用，我问过医生，这是体质问题，孩子没事。”可你有事。拉基蒂奇很想握着她的肩头这样说道，可眼前的莫德里奇脆弱得好像自己说话声音大一点就会碎掉。  
“你今天……”莫德里奇刚想说话，那股翻腾起来的呕吐欲望又让她急忙推开拉基蒂奇，快步走到浴室，她已经没有东西可吐，甚至连水都已经吐干净了，只能反复干呕，让眼眶变得又热又烫，胀胀的却又流不出眼泪。真丢人，莫德里奇想着，偏偏还是在他面前。  
拉基蒂奇看着她现在的样子，就知道之前她总是告诉自己，孕期反应不严重这类的话是实打实的谎言，他并不生气，只觉得难过，即便是过去了三年，莫德里奇依旧不愿意全然的将自己的脆弱展露给他。自己在莫德里奇心里依旧不是值得去稍稍依靠的人。  
莫德里奇扶着洗手台直起身体，下一秒，已经被浸湿拧干的帕子就递到了她的手边，她只是点点头，仿佛连说话的力气也没有，拿过帕子擦脸，又接了水漱口。  
拉基蒂奇扶着她回到椅子上，询问道，“要吃点东西吗？”莫德里奇摇头说吃不下。拉基蒂奇便没有说话，只是走进厨房，将今天新买来的橘子剥开之后又从中间切成两半，放进碗里加上水和两茶匙蜂蜜，挤了一点柠檬汁，再放进微波炉里。两分钟之后取出来稍稍搅拌，成了冬日里慰藉人心的橘子水。  
他将碗端到莫德里奇面前，轻声说道，“你刚吐完胃不舒服，橘子酸酸甜甜的，我还加了蜂蜜在里面，喝了会好一点。”他舀起一勺，吹了吹之后放在莫德里奇的唇边，橘子加热之后的香气光是闻着就觉得很舒服，莫德里奇就着他的手喝下那勺橘子水，说道，“我自己喝就行了，谢谢你。”  
她端过碗，碗壁暖着她的掌心，一勺勺喝着橘子水，酸甜温暖的味道让她觉得得到了极大的抚慰。拉基蒂奇见她不愿意说话，也不勉强她，从沙发旁的书架上拿了一本童话书，翻开之后说道，“我给宝宝讲故事吧，说不定听了故事就不这么闹腾了。”  
莫德里奇想笑着说他傻，却又累得多说一个字都觉得是负担，只能由着拉基蒂奇翻开书，刚念了一句“从前有一个小女孩……”便止住了，一边往后翻一边说道，“卖火柴的小女孩太悲伤了，不行不行。啊，这个不错。”他笑着说道，“坚定的锡兵。”  
然后他便开始声情并茂地读起了童话故事，这本该很温馨，莫德里奇此刻却觉得悲伤，自己腹中的孩子和拉基蒂奇半点关系也没有，仅仅因为是自己的孩子，他就这么在乎；她也希望真的能和拉基蒂奇有一个孩子，他们一起去经历孩子在腹中长大，出生，成长的每一刻；如果是那样，再难受她也是愿意的。  
她想着想着，便觉得眼眶开始湿润，刚才没有落下的眼泪此刻又有了往下坠落的趋势，拉基蒂奇抬头看着她，语气里满是忧虑，“卢卡，你还是很难受吗？”  
莫德里奇撑着一个笑容，放下手里的碗说道，“还好，我有点饿了，今天你给我带什么吃的了？”  
拉基蒂奇立刻将自己带来的食盒在她面前打开，给她说着自己今天准备的餐食，却并没有让莫德里奇自己动手的意思，只自己拿过刀叉，开口道，“你都这么累了，我喂你吃吧。”他说着，避开了莫德里奇伸手想要拿走刀叉的手。  
要说不贪恋拉基蒂奇给予自己的温暖，那是不可能的。莫德里奇知道这样的温暖有一点是一点，孩子生下以后便体会不到了，只能如今多积攒一点作为日后的回忆。她知道自己现在的做法只会让两人都更加离不开对方，可她终究也是个普通人，在身体和心理双重的压力下，只想要获得一点温暖和放松。  
拉基蒂奇看着她点头，脸上立刻挂上了笑容，比起之前的冷漠相对，如今愿意让自己喂她吃东西已经是极大的进步。“你刚才吐了这么多，要多吃一点才行。”他说完，切下一块加了迷迭香烤制的迷你土豆送到莫德里奇的嘴边。  
“吃了也会再吐出来的。”莫德里奇平静地说道，吃下了拉基蒂奇送到嘴边的食物。“那你更要多吃一点补回来了。”拉基蒂奇说道，又切下一块三文鱼喂她。“吃完了去床上躺一会，我继续给宝宝讲故事，你好好休息一下。今天天气不错，你如果睡醒了觉得有力气，我们再去公园里走走，有时候能在公园里看见松鼠。”  
莫德里奇听他絮絮地说着，都是很日常简单的话语，却让她眼泪忽然落下来。怀孕之后她的情绪变得敏感，却从未真正在拉基蒂奇面前掉过眼泪，此刻眼泪却像断了线的珠子一样落下来，吓得拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱地用纸给她擦去。  
“卢卡，我说错什么了吗？还是你觉得难受？”他慌张地询问道。拉基蒂奇知道莫德里奇是一个坚强的人，即便是他们还在一起的时候，自己也几乎没有见过她落泪的样子，更遑论是现在这样一刻不停地哭泣。  
莫德里奇摇摇头示意自己没事，却止不住眼泪的滑落，她独自憋闷了太久，如今泪腺寻到了时机，在她最脆弱的时候，体会到最真切的爱护，便彻底失去控制。  
拉基蒂奇将她揽进怀里，让她靠在自己胸前，也不在意那件昂贵的衬衫被泪水打湿，只搂着她反复说道，“没事了，没事了，我在这里。卢卡，我会陪着你的。”他的话让莫德里奇攥紧了他的衣服，眼泪更加肆意地淌下。  
莫德里奇从未想过自己竟然会如此想念拉基蒂奇的怀抱，此刻他拥着自己，更让那些曾经的记忆翻涌上来。拉基蒂奇说自己从未停止过爱与思念，她又何尝不是，如同饮鸩止渴般的靠着那些回忆度过生命里艰难的日子，放任自己继续爱着他、思念他。  
等到莫德里奇终于哭够了，她从拉基蒂奇的怀里抬起头、吸了吸鼻子，拉基蒂奇动作温柔地替她拭去脸上的泪水，问她有没有觉得好一点。  
“抱歉。”莫德里奇说道，声音因为哭泣而变得沙哑，“怀孕之后我有些控制不住自己的情绪。”拉基蒂奇却摇摇头，说道，“你不必道歉，卢卡，无论什么时候，你都可以在我面前展示自己脆弱的一面。”他握着莫德里奇的手，让她的掌心贴在自己的脸上，“我只是想告诉你，你可以试着多依靠我一点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼唤评论呼唤爱。


	9. 阴差阳错，还是命中注定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天心情好，把这篇文正文最后一章发出来，很快就完结啦，圣诞节如果顺利会有新的小连载w  
> 希望能得到评论（虽然很难x

拉基蒂奇查过资料，孕吐这个事情，完全是看孕妇的体质，有的人或许怀胎十月都不怎么吐，有的人可能从第一个月吐到生产，莫德里奇更偏向于后者。她已经有了六个月的身孕，腹部有了明显的隆起，却还是每天都会吐。  
这一次似乎格外严重，莫德里奇一向是爱干净的，再难受也不会允许自己就这样坐在浴室的地板上，可今天大概是实在没了力气，拉基蒂奇看见她时，她正坐在浴室地板上调整呼吸，眼睛泛着红色，马桶发出哗哗的水声。  
他知道莫德里奇这次一定吐得很严重，才连站起来的力气都没有，他走过去，没有开口说话，只是将莫德里奇打横抱起，被拉基蒂奇抱住的时候，莫德里奇因为反复呕吐而起伏不定的心脏似乎平静下来。  
她被拉基蒂奇放在床上，也没心思去在意自己的衣服是否会弄脏床，由着拉基蒂奇将被子盖在她身上，又拿来湿毛巾和水让她洗脸漱口。  
“如果今天我不在这里，你要怎么办。”拉基蒂奇脸色沉静地问道，莫德里奇用被子裹住自己，无所谓地笑了笑，“还能怎么办，在地上休息够了，站起来打理一下，再回到床上躺着。不管自己饿不饿，到了饭点让自己尽量多吃些东西。”  
她说得轻描淡写，拉基蒂奇知道她已经独自经历了许多次这样的时刻，“卢卡……”他唤道，“搬回来，让我照顾你吧。”他握住莫德里奇的手，认真地说道，“我真的不在乎，你的孩子我一定会视如己出，好好对待她。”  
“这不是我的孩子。”莫德里奇说道，她受够了隐瞒，终于选择坦诚，拉基蒂奇的神色呆愣而不解，还没有反应过来这句话的真正意思，“不是……你的？”  
“等到她，或者是他，生下来之后，就和我没有任何关系了。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇此时才终于明白过来，“这是你给别人代孕的孩子？”莫德里奇点点头。  
“可、可是你为什么要这样做？”拉基蒂奇急切而不解地说道，在他的认知里，这绝不是莫德里奇会选择去做的事情。如果说莫德里奇最害怕什么，大概就是坦白之后看见拉基蒂奇此时的神情，像是自己亲手打破了他记忆里自己最后的一点正面印象。  
“因为我需要钱啊。”莫德里奇轻声说道，又短促地笑了一声，“说起来，这也算是在出卖自己身体了吧。”  
“当初我离开你，就是因为我的家里欠了一大笔债，他们是我的血亲，我没得选，只能帮他们还债。可对于你，还有别的选择，我不可能让你也有这样的负担，所以我选择和你分手。”  
如今说出来，她只觉得轻松，“你我之间的差距一直都在那里，伊万，从过去到现在，你还没看清楚吗，你值得更好的人。”  
她说着摸了摸拉基蒂奇的脸，这是几个月以来她第一次主动去触碰拉基蒂奇，“你看，我怎么还能和你在一起呢。你难道会接受一个和你分手，又生过别人的孩子的女人吗。”拉基蒂奇捉住她的手，只觉得心疼，她一定是过得很苦很累，实在是没有别的选择，才会去给人代孕。自己当初怎么就会让她就这样轻易的离开，让她过得这么辛苦。  
莫德里奇在他低头兀自难过的时候抽回自己的手，裹着被子背对着他，“回去吧伊万，以后真的别再来了。”  
她等待着拉基蒂奇离开的脚步声，和门关上的声音，可等来的却是拉基蒂奇从身后搂住她，让两人的脸贴在一起，与她离得极近。  
“我爱你。”她听见拉基蒂奇说道，“无论发生什么我都爱你。所以别再说这种傻话了，我当然会接受你，我想要的也只有你。”他说完，声音从低沉温柔变得严肃，“我现在就去告诉我的父母，我找到你了，我要和你在一起。”  
“你这个人，”莫德里奇并不看他，只轻声说道，“看着很聪明，怎么做起事来就这么傻呢。”  
拉基蒂奇却笑了，隔着被子将她搂得更紧，在她耳边说道，“你和我认识这么久了，难道还不知道吗，我就是傻到这辈子只认准了你一个人。”  
他说完，在莫德里奇的额头上吻了一下，“等我回来。”  
莫德里奇听着他离开的声音，眼泪又一次淌下来，洇湿了枕头。  
“爸！妈！”拉基蒂奇推开门之后便大声唤道，这样的急切完全不像夫妻二人印象里那个永远礼貌温和的儿子。“伊万，这是怎么了？出什么事了吗？”拉基蒂奇夫人急忙问道，拉基蒂奇猛吸了两口气，让自己接下来的话说得顺畅。  
“我今天回来是想要告诉你们，我找到我的初恋了，我还爱她，我要和她在一起。”他缓了一口气说道，“我们之前是分手了，但这次我无论如何也不会再放手了。”  
夫妻二人对视了一眼，拉基蒂奇夫人叹了口气说道，“罢了，找到了也好，自从你们分手，我就没有见过你再好好的笑一次。既然你下定了决心，那我们也不能多说了，什么时候把她带回来让我们见见吧。”  
拉基蒂奇这才露出一个笑容，说道，“好，你们一定会喜欢她的。”  
“不过……”拉基蒂奇夫人面露迟疑，“之前给你提过找代孕的事情，那位代孕孕母已经怀上了，你的那位初恋可以接受嫁过来你就已经有孩子这件事吗？”  
“代孕？”拉基蒂奇这时候才想起来，很久之前父母在餐桌上提到的先通过代孕让他有个孩子，他并没有真正放在心上，提供了精子之后便再没有关心过了，如果不是母亲今天提起，他甚至都忘记了这件事。  
我的父母真的不是一般人，拉基蒂奇想着，自己当初提出了这么苛刻的条件，完全是按照卢卡的样貌说的，竟然还能找到一位合适的孕母。  
他想到这里，忽然也觉得不对，想起了来之前莫德里奇所说的，她这个孩子是给人代孕。拉基蒂奇的心脏在意识到这件事的那个瞬间狂跳起来，“母亲，代孕的合同呢，我要看看！”他焦急地说道，拉基蒂奇夫人不明白为何他的神色转变，但还是点头说道，“在楼上书房里，我去拿。”  
拉基蒂奇哪里还等得了，随着母亲一起走进书房里，焦躁地等着拉基蒂奇夫人找出那纸合同。“就是这个。”拉基蒂奇夫人将合同递给他，拉基蒂奇对于那些条款丝毫没有兴趣，颤抖着手翻到最后一页，在最下方看到了那个熟悉的字迹。  
他没有想错，那是卢卡.莫德里奇这个名字。  
置身天堂是什么感觉，拉基蒂奇在此刻真切地体会到了。他搂过母亲在她的脸上重重吻了一下，又问道，“之前您说过，给未来儿媳妇准备的戒指呢？在哪里？”拉基蒂奇夫人笑着说道，“哪里就这么着急了，一晚上都等不了吗？”  
说到“等”，拉基蒂奇想起莫德里奇还在等着自己回去，“对对，我现在应该赶紧去见她。”他说完便拿着合同快步离开，走到书房门前又说道，“妈，您不用担心，她不会介意我有一个孩子的。”  
莫德里奇听见了汽车在楼下的轰鸣，然后便是足音咚咚的脚步声，却不知道拉基蒂奇为什么如此的迫切。她走过去打开门，拉基蒂奇刚见到她，什么话也没说，只是将她搂进怀里，力道之大像是想将莫德里奇融进骨血里。  
“没事，我理解。”莫德里奇以为他被父母训责又和自己纠缠在一起，安慰道，“你的父母也是为了你好。”  
“不是的，不是的。”拉基蒂奇松开怀抱，摇着头说道，将手里的合同递到她面前，又摸了摸她的肚子，语无伦次的说道，“孩子……卢卡……我的…是我们的……”  
“什么？”莫德里奇疑惑地问道，“伊万，这不是我们的孩子。”拉基蒂奇再次摇头，翻到合同的最后一页给她看，终于捋直了自己的舌头。“是我们的孩子，卢卡，你代孕的是我的孩子。”莫德里奇看见了他手里的合同，一式两份，她也有一份在手里，而最后一页的签名，的确是她亲笔所写。  
惊变几乎让她站不稳，拉基蒂奇急忙抱起她回到卧室里，让她坐在床上，自己则随意地坐在地板上，伸手搂着她的腰。  
“你走了之后，我一心都扑在工作上面。”拉基蒂奇给她解释着来龙去脉，“更不愿意去认识别的女孩，推了很多次父母给我安排的相亲。所以他们就想了这个方式，说让我先有一个孩子。然后我提了很多要求，希望代孕孕母能够有一点长得像你，生下来的孩子也能给我一点安慰。”他的额头靠在莫德里奇的膝盖上，继续说道，“但我真的没想到，他们找到的孕母就是你。”说着拉基蒂奇又笑了笑，“也是，我提的要求这么详细苛刻，也只有你本人才能符合。”  
他拉着莫德里奇的手贴在脸上，恳切地说道，“所以卢卡，这不是别人的孩子，生下来之后也不会和你没有关系；这是我们的孩子，我们会一起爱护着她长大。”  
“真的？”莫德里奇依旧不敢相信，“我以为这是我最不可能实现的愿望了。”她不是没有期盼过这恰好是拉基蒂奇的孩子，可每一次又会清醒地告诉自己那是不可能的。  
拉基蒂奇亲吻她的掌心，说道，“当然是真的。卢卡，你没有别的顾虑了吧，我们重新在一起好不好？我知道你还爱我。”  
莫德里奇刚准备说话，却突然捂住了自己的肚子，拉基蒂奇一下子慌了神，握着她的手臂问她怎么了，莫德里奇却对着他勾起了唇角，“宝宝动了。”拉基蒂奇在那一瞬间笑得灿烂，无限珍视地抚摸着莫德里奇的肚子，欢喜的说道，“宝宝知道了爸爸是谁，正高兴呢。”  
莫德里奇戳了一下他的额头，“你就美吧。”嘴上这样说，脸上却也笑得开心。  
拉基蒂奇唇角的弧度逐渐变得平直，手掌一下下抚摸着莫德里奇的肚子，“我从来没有恨过谁，但和你重逢之后，我真的恨透了那个让你怀孕的人。我每天都在心里骂他是个混蛋，每次来找你的时候，都在想如果正好能遇见他就好了，这样我就能揍他替你出气。”莫德里奇知道他在想什么，沉默着握住他的手。“结果现在我知道了，我就是那个让你怀孕，每天过得这么辛苦的人。”  
“别胡说。”莫德里奇倾身搂着他，“你又不知道这件事，不是你的错。”她的安慰并没有让拉基蒂奇的脸色变得稍稍好些。莫德里奇便换了话题，拉着拉基蒂奇的手放在自己刚被宝宝踢过的地方，“现在我们有孩子了，你难道不高兴吗。”  
想到这是他们共同的孩子，拉基蒂奇才笑起来，“高兴。”他说道，吻了吻莫德里奇的脸，“我会补偿你的，我保证。”他说完，又低头亲吻莫德里奇隆起的腹部，“我会把余生所有的时间都赔给你，不会离开你和宝宝。”  
莫德里奇笑了笑说道，“这话难道不应该我说吗，当初是我选择分手，那两年多的时间里你一定很难过。”  
“是难过，但那都不重要了。”拉基蒂奇说道，拉着她的手单膝跪下。  
“抱歉我现在没有求婚戒指，但是我会补上的。卢卡.莫德里奇，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
莫德里奇与他十指相扣，又倾身搂过他的脖子，脸靠在拉基蒂奇的肩上，说道，“愿意，我当然愿意，孩子她爸。”  
如果不是莫德里奇需要休息，拉基蒂奇恨不得今天就带她去见自己的父母，告知他们这个世界上最美妙的巧合。而莫德里奇也再没有理由不跟着拉基蒂奇回到他们之前的公寓里，拉基蒂奇对此更是急切，第二天简单给莫德里奇收拾了东西就带着她回去。  
红灯的时候拉基蒂奇缓缓踩下刹车，一夜过去那种不真实的感觉依然存在，他开口道，“卢卡，你这次不会再走了吧，你看我们都有孩子了，你也不会丢下宝宝不管的对不对。”他实在是害怕了，那种失去挚爱的感觉，至今仍让他心有余悸。  
莫德里奇调整了一下安全带，故意接口道，“我可以带着孩子一起走啊。”拉基蒂奇的脸色立刻变得难看，险些一脚踩上油门让车直接冲出去，莫德里奇没想过自己的一句玩笑话也让他这么紧张，急忙安慰道，“伊万，亲爱的，我是在开玩笑。我不会丢下宝宝，更不会再一次丢下你。”  
拉基蒂奇的脸色这才和缓了些，在绿灯亮起之后继续向前行驶，状似无意地说道，“既然这样，那不如我们今天就去市政厅登记吧。”  
莫德里奇这时候才注意到，这条路虽然也能回到同居的公寓，但却要经过珠宝店和市政厅，拉基蒂奇选择这条路的意图再明显不过了。“亲爱的，你学坏了。”她悠悠地感叹一句。  
拉基蒂奇却要为自己辩解，“这是导航上显示的最近的一条路，至于正好经过市政厅，那就像我们的重逢一样，是一个美好的巧合。”  
“好。”莫德里奇干脆地回答道，手掌覆在拉基蒂奇的手背上，“我知道你还在害怕，我也想多给你一点安全感。”她恳切地说道。  
成为法律意义上的夫妻的第一个晚上，拉基蒂奇却不知道是否要和她睡在一起，他是很想能够搂着莫德里奇入睡，在她夜里不舒服的时候陪伴她，可又担心莫德里奇会觉得不习惯，毕竟他们分开了许久。  
“你如果不习惯的话，”拉基蒂奇说道，“我可以去客房睡。”他刚转过身，却被莫德里奇拉住了衣角，“不必了。”她说道，声音因为羞涩而轻缓，靠近他让两人的身体贴在一起，“你陪着我，我想我还能睡得好一点。”  
“可惜我们才结婚，就没有二人世界可以过了。”晚上躺在床上时，拉基蒂奇抚摸着她的肚子，带着遗憾说道，莫德里奇的食指在他胸口戳了戳，“你这个当父亲的，孩子还没出生就开始嫌弃她了？”  
“当然不是。”拉基蒂奇露出几分委屈，将莫德里奇搂在怀里，“但偶尔还是会想念只有我们两个人住在一起的时候。”  
莫德里奇捏了捏他的脸，笑着说道，“好啦，你想过二人世界的时候，我们可以把宝宝送去你父母那里。”  
“我现在就想。”拉基蒂奇说着，亲吻着莫德里奇的颈侧，声音里裹挟着压抑许久的欲望，“医生说，月份大了就可以了。”莫德里奇搂住他的脖子，并没有躲开拉基蒂奇的唇，声音不自觉地低下去，红着脸说道，“那你……轻一点。”

——正文完——


	10. 小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢卡还想再要一个孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家冬至快乐！！

“我们可以再要一个孩子。”当两人已经擦枪走火，拉基蒂奇的吻正要落在莫德里奇的锁骨上时，她突然说道，拉基蒂奇停住了动作，抬头看着她。莫德里奇耐心地解释道，“你想啊，奥尔西娅现在都三岁了，我觉得可以给她添一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”  
她的手缓缓摸过拉基蒂奇赤裸的胸膛，“我的身体很好，我们也没有经济压力，再要一个宝宝，好不好？”莫德里奇以为拉基蒂奇是会同意的，毕竟他也真的很喜欢孩子，但她没想到的是，拉基蒂奇却简单直接的回答她，“不好。”  
他说完，便俯下身要再次亲吻莫德里奇，这次被自己的妻子躲开，“为什么？”莫德里奇不解地问道。  
“怀孕和生产太辛苦了，不想你再经历一次。”拉基蒂奇说道，抚摸着莫德里奇的大腿内侧，他喜欢那里格外细腻的皮肤，但莫德里奇这次心思都在孩子这个话题上，并没有被卷入情欲之中，“那是因为那段时间我身体素质就不太好，现在不一样了。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇像是没听见她的话，伸长手臂打开床头柜的抽屉拿出一个安全套。  
“你真的不能再考虑一下？”莫德里奇问道，看着那层乳胶包裹住拉基蒂奇的性器，承接他的吻时脸上都有几分遗憾。“不能。”拉基蒂奇说道，“卢卡，你怀奥尔西娅的时候吐了八个月。”他实在是怕了，只要想到莫德里奇可能会因为怀孕再次整夜睡不好觉，无论吃不吃东西都会吐，腰肢酸软没有力气，还有各种可能会出现的妊娠疾病，拉基蒂奇宁愿不要孩子。  
“我这两年有好好锻炼身体，也许孕期反应不会这么严重了。”莫德里奇说道，嘴唇贴在拉基蒂奇的皮肤上蹭动着，“也许吧。”她的丈夫不为所动地说道，“但我不想冒险，我们有奥尔西娅就够了。”  
拉基蒂奇说完，抬开莫德里奇的腿，将阴茎缓缓肏进莫德里奇已经经过充分扩张的蜜穴里。他看着依旧不太高兴的莫德里奇哄道，“好了亲爱的，别这样，你的身体更重要。”他挺腰让性器从莫德里奇的敏感点上碾过，看着她的脸被情潮所覆盖。  
“比起想孩子，不如想想我。”拉基蒂奇放缓了速度，低头含住她的耳垂，在她的耳边说道，“告诉我Lukita，现在想让我怎么做？”  
莫德里奇的腿圈在拉基蒂奇的腰上，在丈夫面前坦诚自己的欲望，“再、再快一点……”她说着，在拉基蒂奇的脖颈上留下一连串的吻，“摸摸我。”莫德里奇说道，拉着拉基蒂奇的手，让他的指尖触碰到已经挺立的乳珠，  
莫德里奇并没有放弃孩子这件事，她是真的想要再有一个孩子，奥尔西娅也是她和拉基蒂奇的血脉，但想到自己是在不知道的情况下有了他们共同的孩子，就总有一种说不出的遗憾，和一种莫名的不真实感。  
时至今日，他们依旧在努力放下过去的事情所带来的阴影，结婚三年，拉基蒂奇终于不再像刚结婚的时候那样半夜莫德里奇起来喝口水都会吓得惊醒，也不再做梦梦见莫德里奇带着孩子离开，但他依然记得当初莫德里奇选择离开时自己的心境。拉基蒂奇告诉自己，一定要对卢卡很好很好，既是补偿她这几年的艰苦生活，也是弥补他们缺失的这几年时光。  
莫德里奇则在拉基蒂奇的陪伴下重新去构筑自己对生活的信心，她没有了债务，有了爱她宠她的丈夫，虽然怀孕过程很艰辛，但他们有了一个可爱的女儿。  
当莫德里奇抱过奥尔西娅柔软的身体时，看着她还皱巴巴的小脸，露出一个疲倦的笑容，只觉得生命的延续如此奇妙，而生活也似乎愿意再次对她露出微笑。她抬眼便看见自己的丈夫，拉基蒂奇的手臂同时搂着她和女儿，说亲爱的你辛苦了。  
“奥尔西娅想有一个弟弟或者妹妹吗？”夫妻俩陪着女儿玩玩具的时候莫德里奇忽然问道，奥尔西娅立刻笑起来，点头道，“好啊好啊！”  
莫德里奇偏过脸看着拉基蒂奇说道，“你看，我们的小公主也想要弟弟妹妹啊。”拉基蒂奇没想到她对这件事如此认真，但没有回答，只让女儿坐在自己的腿上，“宝宝，妈妈怀着弟弟或者妹妹会很辛苦的。”莫德里奇在他手臂上拍了一下，被拉基蒂奇无视了，“奥尔西娅也不希望妈妈每天都很累对不对？”  
“妈妈会很累吗？”金发圆脸的小女孩皱着眉头问道，“对啊。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“妈妈会辛苦很多天，每天都会难受。”  
小女孩急忙摇头，从父亲的腿上站起来，扑到莫德里奇的怀里，“那不要弟弟妹妹了，不想让妈妈难受。”  
莫德里奇抱着女儿轻声安慰，在女儿将脸埋在自己的肩膀时瞪了丈夫一眼，拉基蒂奇笑得十分得意。  
晚上睡觉的时候，莫德里奇难得没有寻求拉基蒂奇的怀抱，只裹着被子背对着他，拉基蒂奇无奈地从后面搂过她，“还在生气？”他问道，寻到莫德里奇的手掌握在掌心里。  
“你今天把女儿都哄得和你一条心了，我有什么好生气的。”莫德里奇哼了一声说道。“我说的是事实。”拉基蒂奇将手指扣进她的指缝，“你不要生完了孩子，就忘了自己当初有多难受。”他见莫德里奇准备说话，又补了一句，“就算你忘了，我也不会忘的。”  
“我知道你心疼我。”莫德里奇转过身看着他，“可你也要尊重我自己的想法对不对？”他们的关系一向是平等而互相尊重的，从来都不会将自己的意愿强加在对方身上。又因为之前的事，更是保证过任何事情和想法都会与对方交流沟通。关于是否再要一个孩子，是他们这几年来难得的一次意见不统一。  
拉基蒂奇叹了口气，松口道，“你让我再想想。”莫德里奇脸上的笑容一闪而逝，声音又低下去，“当初还是不应该让你在怀孕的时候陪着我，感觉给你留下了抹不去的心理阴影。”拉基蒂奇搂住她，认真地说道，“如果知道你难受还什么都不做，那我也不配做你的爱人了。”  
虽然拉基蒂奇嘴上许诺了会再想一想，但行动上却是相反的，他依旧会在每一次交合的时候用安全套，对于莫德里奇的明示暗示仿佛都没听见，让莫德里奇气得牙根痒却又不知道该说什么。  
最后她决定还是用最简单的方式：扎破安全套。  
莫德里奇做这件事的时候，只觉得自己好像是一个想要用孩子来迫使对方离开原配的第三者，想要孩子却只能搞这种小动作。  
可想而知，当拉基蒂奇推开卧室的门时，莫德里奇有多么慌乱，手里的针险些扎到自己的手指。  
“卢卡……”拉基蒂奇犹疑地说道，“你是，在给安全套扎孔吗？”  
既然被发现了，莫德里奇也懒得躲藏，随手将针丢进了抽屉里，坐在床上，“是啊。”她大方的承认道，一脸你奈我何的样子，“你不想和我再有一个孩子，我只好用这种方式了。”她说着又觉得不服气，“好歹我还是你的妻子，怎么就变得这么可悲了。”  
拉基蒂奇却笑起来，走过去半蹲在她面前，捧着她的脸轻轻捏了捏，“你哪里可悲了，分明是过于可爱。”他知道莫德里奇不达到目的是不会罢休的，但却没想到她会用这种方式，在一起这么多年，拉基蒂奇依旧觉得自己的妻子总有令他意外的可爱举动。  
“那你愿意和你可爱的妻子再有一个孩子吗？”莫德里奇干巴巴地说道，由着拉基蒂奇凑上前吻她的唇角，顺势躺在床上。“我如果说不，你还会做点什么来让我改变主意吗？”拉基蒂奇说道，他们在一起的时间足够久，久到莫德里奇知道他已经同意，让这个话题成了床上的小情趣。  
她翻身调换了两人的位置，坐在拉基蒂奇的身上，一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子，“我听说男人在床上会比较好说话。”她顺着拉基蒂奇的腹肌一路摸到他的胸前，另一只手伸到背后，拉下裙子的拉链，让两人的上半身贴在一起，“不如今天让我来试试，看到底是不是这样。”说完，莫德里奇低下头给了丈夫一个吻。  
“说真的，你之前都不知道自己有了一个孩子，难道就不想用传统的方式让我们拥有孩子吗？”莫德里奇问道，对着拉基蒂奇挑挑眉，她正浑身赤裸的坐在男人的身上，用自己下体的花园磨蹭着拉基蒂奇的阴茎，无论是谁，面对这样的景色和动作，都很难做到无动于衷。  
她打量着拉基蒂奇的神色，笑得了然而娇媚，一边扭动着腰让花瓣含住龟头，一边轻声在拉基蒂奇耳边说道，“所以啊，你要操我，要射进来，要让精液留在我的体内，这样我们才会用传统的方式创造出一个宝宝。”  
下一秒，拉基蒂奇握着她的胯骨，挺腰让整根阴茎都肏进她的蜜穴里。

——全文完——


End file.
